Even Strippers Need Love
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Kendall didn't think that he would meet someone he could see himself having a relationship when he went to meet up with James. However, that is exactly what happened. The only problem Kendall has with Logan is his nightly occupation. Will he be able to help Logan stop taking his clothes off for money and get over his past?
1. Chapter 1

Even Strippers Need Love

KendallxLogan & JamesxCarlos

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, its characters, or its extensions

Even Strippers Need Love

Chapter 1

Kendall Knight sighed as he let the warm water from the shower cascade down his naked body. He had just finished up his hockey practice (a full two hours after it ended with the team) and had decided to utilize the shower in the locker room before meeting up with his friend James Diamond.

James had been Kendall's friend since they were in middle school and even though they chose different career paths, they were still the best of friends. After all, not many people would think that a hockey player would be friends with an up and coming movie star. The reason he was meeting up with James at nine o' clock at night was because he wanted him to meet the person that he had been smitten with for a month. Kendall wondered if it was a man or a woman this time.

Finally Kendall finished up his shower and he dried himself off, towel drying his hair before he put on a clean pair of boxers and put on his deodorant. He then put on his black skinny jeans and his white t-shirt, then put on a long sleeved blue dress shirt that he left unbuttoned. After he put on his socks and shoes, he gathered his duffle bag and hockey bag and left the locker room, and then the whole hockey arena altogether. He fished in his pocket for his keys to his car, and then he unlocked his trunk and placed his bags in it before shutting it closed. Getting in the driver's seat, Kendall started the car and drove away towards the place he was supposed to meet James at. If he remembered correctly, it was called _Exotically Favored._ What in the hell kind of place was this?

Twenty minutes later he pulled into the parking lot and ended up parking right next to James. Getting out he locked his car and walked over to James who was waiting dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a red v-neck, and a black leather jacket. James smiled when he saw his friend and he said, "Hey Knight, glad you made it."

"Yeah, well I figured if I didn't, you would never let me hear the end of it," Kendall replied, chuckling when James lightly punched him in his arm. As they walked up to the building Kendall asked, "So what is this place? It sounds like a club with all that loud music."

"You'll see when we get inside," James said with a mischievous grin.

Kendall narrowed his eyes at his friend before they showed the bouncer their IDs, indicating that they were over twenty-one, and walked inside. The blond man took one look around and stopped in his tracks. This was a _strip club!_

Running after James who was twenty feet ahead of him he yelled over the music, "James! You didn't tell me this was a strip club!"

James looked behind him at his friend and replied over the music, "I didn't think it mattered!"

Kendall followed James a bit further into the club past the people dancing in the crowd and those watching the strip show. The show, from what Kendall could see, looked to be some sort of superhero parody with the female strippers wearing next to nothing while being done up to look like female versions of male superheroes, all except for the Woman Woman stripper.

When they finally stopped at the bar, Kendall said, "James, please tell me that you aren't having me meet another blonde bimbo like that Mercedes Griffin. That relationship didn't even last a week. And please tell me she's not a stripper."

"Dude, enough about Mercedes already! She was about as into me as I was her, and that wasn't much," James said in irritation before calming down. "And for your information, he isn't a stripper."

"So where is he, then?" Kendall asked.

Before James could answer two glasses of water were placed in front of them by a caramel colored hand. Looking up Kendall saw a Latino male, shorter than him and James, smiling at James as he said, "Hey James! Here again, I see!"

James' hazel eyes were practically hearts as he stared at Carlos, a stupid grin on his face as he said, "Hey, Carlos. It's good to see you again."

Carlos smiled brighter before looking over at Kendall. Smiling he held out his hand and said, "I'm Carlos Garcia, nice to meet you. Are you a friend of James'?"

Kendall took the smaller man's hand and shook it, saying, "Yes, I am. I'm Kendall Knight. So you're the special person James is smitten with."

"Huh?" Carlos said in confusion.

"Nothing! Nothing," James quickly cut in before glaring at Kendall.

The blond man chuckled before taking a sip of his water. His began to look over the crowd, wondering why any one of them would want to be here to watch people take their clothes off for money, watching as they applauded as the show ended and the women walked back stage with their garments and money sticking out of their underwear and bras.

Just then a large man wearing sunglasses appeared on stage and said into a microphone, "Welcome everybody to my club, _Exotically Favored._ As you know, my name is Gustavo and I hope you all are having a good time."

The crowd clapped and cheered in response to the large man's statement, making Kendall roll his eyes. Gustavo smiled and said, "Now it's time for our male performers for the night." Many women _and_ men cheered at Gustavo's words. "To open them up is everyone's favorite little performer. He's smart, he's handsome, he's total bottom material; everyone, let's give a warm welcome to…Professor L-Train!"

Kendall scoffed at the name as everyone cheered in excitement. What kind of a name was 'Professor L-Train'? The crowd's cheers and applause got louder, indicating that this 'Professor L-Train' had appeared on the stage. Green eyes looked back up at the stage and widened as Kendall felt his heart stop in his chest before beating twice as fast as before.

There, standing on the stage in black leather pants, black boots, a white button up, a white lab coat, a pair of spectacles over his brown eyes, and his brown hair spiked up, was the most beautiful man Kendall had ever laid eyes on. Music began playing and Professor L-Train began to circle his hips sensually and slowly slide his lab coat off. What was surprising was how many bills were already up in the air, and the man hadn't even shown a bit of skin yet.

Kendall turned to Carlos, who was listening intently to James, and said, "Carlos, I'm sorry to interrupt, but who is that up there?"

Carlos looked up at the stage and answered, "Oh, that's my friend Professor-"

"No, I mean his real name. What's his real name?" Kendall cut in.

James and Carlos looked at Kendall in confusion for a moment before Carlos said, "Logan. His name is Logan Mitchell."


	2. Chapter 2

Even Strippers Need Love

KendallxLogan & JamesxCarlos

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, its characters, or its extensions

Even Strippers Need Love

Chapter 2

"Logan Mitchell," Kendall repeated as he looked back up at the stage of the stripping man. A beautiful name to put with a beautiful face.

Logan, or Professor L-Train, had stripped down to where he was only wearing his boots and leather pants, revealing his smooth, creamy skin to the audience. He had a slight pronunciation of muscle and it fit him perfectly. Kendall watched people began to throw their money on the stage towards the brunette male, their cheers becoming louder by the second. Logan gave the crowd and wink before grabbing his leather pants and pulling on them, ripping them right off of his legs and throwing the leather garment into the crowd.

Kendall's eyes widened at the sight before him. This man was pure sexiness in the form of a twink! The only thing Logan was wearing now was his boots, and a pair of black latex shorts, and boy did those shorts do the man's ass justice. Logan walked over his discarded clothes and the bills on the stage and over to the pole that was attached to the stage and the ceiling. Grabbing it he gave the crowd a sexy smirk before swinging himself around it, his slightly muscular legs wrapping the pole as the crowd erupted into the loudest cheering they had done since he stepped out on the stage. Kendall felt his mouth drop open and his green eyes widen more than they already had.

He watched as Logan worked the pole like he had never seen a man do before, watching how he crossed his hands over each other until he practically folded himself in half. Logan somehow flipped himself while still holding onto the pole so that he was upside down and quickly spread his legs open, creating a perfect split in the air. Kendall felt himself tighten in his pants considerably at the sight and shifted a bit in his seat at the bar, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of the strip god on the stage. He just hoped that no one else noticed his little problem in the dim lighting of the club.

James, who had to stop his conversation with Carlos so he could bartend for some newcomers, looked over at his friend to find him staring at the stage looking mesmerized. Confused James looked to the stage to see what had Kendall looking as if he had seen a miracle performed by God. His hazel eyes widened when he saw that it was Professor L-Train that had Kendall mesmerized. A grin appeared on James' face as he turned back to Kendall, only to laugh out loud when he saw the affect that the male stripper had on his blond friend.

James' laughter brought Kendall out of his trance-like state and he looked at him, asking, "What's so funny?"

"You are. More specifically, what's going on in your pants," James answered giving him a knowing look.

Kendall's face flushed as he realized that his best friend had just seen his boner and he quickly turned back to face the bar, hoping it was hidden from view of others. James wrapped his arm around his shoulders and said, "Kendall, you totally find Logan hot."

The blond scoffed and said in clear denial, "No I don't."

"Oh really? Then why did you get _this_ just by watching him strip on stage?" James asked as he reached down and gripped Kendall's erection through his jeans.

Kendall jumped and shoved James off of him, yelling, "Dude! Quit it! It's weird and super gay!"

James shrugged and said, "And you know that I swing both ways, so you should expect this from me."

"That doesn't mean you can grab my dick just because we're friends!" Kendall hissed at the pretty man. "And I don't find Logan hot. All those people over there throwing money at him think he's hot."

"Okay, then you find him sexy," James said in response. "Don't even try to deny it, because your boner definitely doesn't."

Green eyes rolled in annoyance as he asked Carlos to make him a cup of rum. Carlos nodded and did so saying, "You know, Logan is single if you want to meet him."

Kendall shook his head and replied, "No thanks. I can't see myself dating a stripper."

"But you got a boner from watching him, though," James piped in, an innocent look on his face."

"Damn it, James!" Kendall yelled as Carlos' brown eyes widened in surprised.

The sound of the crowd cheering caught their attention and they turned to see Logan had finished his performance and was sliding down off of the pole before he smiled and gave the crowd a bow. He picked up all of his stripped garments, including the leather pants that were thrown back on stage from the crowd and walked backstage as Gustavo walked back on the stage. He had a grin on his face as he said, "Wow, look at all of this cash! Everyone, let's have another round of applause for Professor L-Train!"

As the crowd cheered, two of the female strippers that had been on stage previously appeared with a bucket each and began to put the money on the stage into it. Another stripper went through the crowd with a bright orange bucket that said _L-Train_ on it, allowing the crowd to put more money in it that they wanted to put towards Logan before the next performer or performers appeared on the stage. Once all of the strippers were done gathering money, they emptied their buckets into a larger bucket in front of an African-American woman that began to count it near the DJ's table.

Kendall turned back to the bar as the large man began talking again, willing for his boner to go down. Finally it did and he let out a sigh of relief before looking back up at James and Carlos who were both staring at him. Frowning at them he said, "What?"

Carlos gave him a reassuring smile and said, "It's okay that you like Logan, you know. I honestly think the only issue you have right now is that he takes his clothes off for money. But once you get to know him, he's a really great guy and he's super smart."

"How old is he?" Kendall asked.

"Twenty-four, just like me," Carlos answered. "We're actually roommates, paying rent together in an apartment not too far from here."

Kendall nodded and took a sip of his rum, letting Carlos' previous words roll around in his mind. Maybe the Latino was right. Maybe the only problem he had with himself possibly liking or even dating Logan was the fact that Logan was a stripper. The man was beautiful, there was no denying that, and Kendall could actually see himself with him. Perhaps he just needed to give the brunette male a chance.

Coming to a decision he said, "I'd like to meet him."

James smiled at his friend while Carlos grinned and clapped in excitement. He asked one of his bartender friends to cover for him for a while before he ran off to where all the strippers got themselves ready. As soon as he was gone, James turned to Kendall and said, "Kendall Knight is about to meet a stripper who is possible boyfriend material. Wait until your fans find out. I can see the headlines now."

"Shut up, James. Wait until your fans find out that James Diamond, up and coming actor is dating a bartender that works in a strip club," Kendall said before downing the rest of his rum. He hoped that Logan agreed to meet him, but above all, he hoped James didn't embarrass him in front of the man.

* * *

Logan sighed as he took off his latex shorts and replaced them with his boxers. Nudity was normal at _Exotically Favored,_ only there was still some decency up front. Backstage however, everyone has seen each other naked, male and female. Luckily everyone was comfortable with their bodies and didn't particularly care, though sometimes it was a bother when Logan's fellow strippers flirted with him and tried to touch him intimately. Just as he pulled on his blue jeans, he noticed Carlos walk into the dressing room and look around for him. He waved to get his attention and smiled when his best friend approached him.

"Hey Carlos," Logan said as he zipped and buttoned his pants.

"Hey, Logan! Great performance tonight," Carlos said with his usual smile.

Logan smiled and said, "Thanks. So what brings you back here?"

Carlos smiled wider, making Logan narrow his brown eyes at him, before saying, "I want you to meet someone."

Logan let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Carlos, no. I'm not being set up on another blind date. That last one with that Guitar Dude character was disastrous."

"It's not a blind date, Logan. This guy is a friend of that cute guy James that I've been talking to. He came with him tonight and he saw you perform. He wants to meet you."

"Everyone wants to meet me; that's nothing new."

"No, I mean he wants to get to know you, maybe even date you. He thinks you are the cutest person he's ever seen and would like to spend time with you."

Carlos grinned at the way Logan's eyes widened and a slight blush covered his cheeks. Logan grabbed his black t-shirt and put it on, along with is socks and Converses before asked, "And you're sure that doesn't want to get to know me just because I'm a stripper like everyone else?"

His friend nodded and said, "Positive."

Logan sighed and nodded, saying, "Alright, I'll meet him. Just let me get my keys and stuff."

The brunette male left and grabbed his keys, leather jacket, and wallet out of his locker, placing his wallet in his pocket and putting his jacket on, then putting his keys in the pocket of his jacket before walking out of the dressing room with Carlos. He walked down the hall leading to the open area of the club and ran into Kelly who handed him a sealed envelope.

"Two thousand, five hundred and thirty-seven dollars tonight, Logan," Kelly said with a smile. "You almost had three thousand dollars tonight. You've become really popular over the last three years."

"Thank you, Kelly. And it's not me that's popular, it's my alter ego," Logan said tucking his envelope of money in the other pocket of his leather jacket.

He said 'goodbye' to Gustavo's assistant and walked with Carlos back out into the club. Luckily no one noticed him as they were immersed in watching his male coworkers work their magic on stage. He made it over to the bar with Carlos and stopped in his tracks as he saw a gorgeous blond man sitting with the guy Carlos was into. Grabbing Carlos' arm he pointed towards him and asked, "Carlos, is that him?"

Carlos nodded and said, "Yep, that's him. I forgot to mention he's tall and blond, totally your type."

Logan blushed and watched as Carlos walked back behind the bar over to the two men, talking to the blond one and pointing in his direction. Green eyes moved to look at him, making Logan's heart beat fast in his chest. Getting his bearings his walked over to him and said, "Hello, I'm Logan Mitchell."

The blond smiled and held out his hand, saying, "Kendall Knight, it's nice to meet you, Logan."

The brunette shook Kendall's hand felt an electric pulse run through his hand and up his arm. Logan smiled and said, "So Carlos said you wanted to get to know me."

"Yes, I do. But how about we leave here and go somewhere else?" Kendall suggested, looking around the club in distaste. Logan nodded, wanting to leave the club himself. It's not that he didn't like his job, he just didn't want to do it for the rest of his life and he was honestly tired of seeing the same six nights out of the week.

Kendall and Logan headed for the exit, intent on leaving and getting to know each other. Carlos smiled as he watched his best friend leave with James' best friend. He hoped that Kendall was going to be the perfect one for Logan.


	3. Chapter 3

Even Strippers Need Love

KendallxLogan & JamesxCarlos

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, its characters, or its extensions

Even Strippers Need Love

Chapter 3

As Logan was following Kendall in his car, he couldn't help but wonder what it was that he was doing. He had just met this guy because Carlos insisted that he did, and now he was following him to God knows where to get to know him better. They could have talked at the club, but this Kendall obviously had some sort of distaste with the place and truthfully, he didn't want to be there either in the event the crowd noticed him after his performance. Still they were going somewhere else to talk and Logan made sure to have all of his guards up when they got to where they were going. He didn't need a repeat of a time he was trying to forget.

Unbeknownst to Logan, Kendall was driving ahead of him wondering what it was that _he_ was doing. He was about to have a conversation with a stripper, a _male_ stripper at that. That alone should turn Kendall off and he knew it, but there was just something about the slightly younger male that intrigued him. Maybe Logan really was more than what he appeared to be on the surface. And if James' future boyfriend was his best friend and said so, then he would give the male a chance.

Fifteen minutes later Kendall pulled into the parking lot of a cute little diner, Logan parking right next to him. The diner wasn't busy during the night like it was during the day, so they were guaranteed a seat inside. The both got out of their cars and locked them before walking into the diner in silence, being created by a waitress that led them to a booth. She handed them a menu while asking them what they wanted to drink; Kendall asked for coffee, as did Logan. The waitress nodded and told them she would return momentarily with coffee and give them a few minutes to choose what they wanted to dine on. When she did return she poured their coffees as stated and sat a pitcher of vanilla flavored creamer on their table before leaving to let them decide what they wanted to eat. As soon as she left, there was silence between the two men sitting across from each other.

The silence was awkward to say the least. They both wanted to get to know each other, but where to start? All Kendall knew about Logan was his occupation, how old he was, and that he was smart (according to Carlos). He virtually knew nothing about the man sitting in front of him, and Logan didn't know about him either. Finally deciding to say something he said, "So um, how are you?"

Logan looked up at him with a raised eyebrow before saying, "Seriously?"

"Well I wasn't really sure how to start here," Kendall admitted with a nervous chuckle. He watched Logan cross his arms and lean back in his seat, eyeing him with an unreadable expression, though he could see suspicion in his brown eyes. Realizing Logan probably wanted to know his intentions despite being told them by Carlos, he knew he had to reassure him. Clearing his throat he said, "Look Logan, I don't want to get to know you just because you're a stripper or that I want to fuck you or anything like that. I just want to genuinely get to know you as a person and become your friend. And then, maybe we could cross that bridge of romantic relationships when we get there, I guess. Who knows, right?"

The brunette seemed to roll the blond's words over in his mind for a while before nodding and relaxing, unfolding his arms and placing them on the table. He had to hand it to Carlos for convincing him to meet Kendall; this guy really wasn't after him just because of his stage name and whatever. Picking up the creamer he poured some in his coffee before stirring it and said, "Okay then, ask away what you want. You obviously have questions about me like I do about you. So you shoot first."

Kendall's green eyes widened before he smiled saying, "No way, you go first."

"Hey, you brought me out here. I'm not obligated to go first," Logan retorted playfully, his brown eyes sparkling in amusement.

The blond laughed as he put creamer and sugar in his coffee, stirring it as he shook his head. He took a sip of the coffee before saying, "Alright, I'll go first. What is your real name?"

Logan looked at him over his coffee mug and answered before taking a sip, "Hortence Logan Mitchell. I don't like my first name, so I go by my middle."

"I see. Well I think Logan suits you better, anyway."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's cute."

Logan blushed a little before asking, "What about you? What's your full name? How old are you?"

"Kendall Francis Knight," Kendall said with a grin. "And I'm twenty-five, a year younger than James and a year older than you and Carlos."

"Obviously," Logan said with a smile on his face.

Kendall chuckled at Logan's playful sarcasm. This male was more interesting than he thought and they only just started talking. The waitress came back and took their orders, Kendall ordering a house burger and fries and Logan ordering a grilled chicken sandwich with fries, and walked away to give their orders to the cook. While they waited for their food, they went back and forth asking each other questions about each other before finally talking about whatever came to mind. Logan had asked Kendall about his career and was surprised when Kendall told him he was a hockey player for the Minnesota Wilds.

"So you're from Minnesota?" Logan asked.

The blond nodded and answered, "Yes, I am. James is too, but he moved out here to California to pursue his acting career. He originally wanted to be a singer, but he was scouted for acting instead. But even his agent can't deny that he can sing."

The brunette nodded and said, "Carlos is from Minnesota as well; I'm from Texas."

"Really? You don't sound like it."

"Not all Texans have the accent, Kendall."

"Right, sorry."

Logan couldn't help but giggle at the cute blush that appeared on Kendall's cheeks as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. There was just something about this man that Logan found adorable. The waitress returned with their food and they both dug in, humming in approval at the taste of the delicious food. After swallowing his bite Logan asked, "So if you live in Minnesota, what are you doing here in LA?"

Kendall washed his bite of food with a swig of coffee before answering, "My team is here for training. We won't be returning for another month or two. My coach wants to train the hell out of us before giving us a two week break before our next game. We lost the last one and he's still pissed about it."

He smiled as he saw Logan laughing in amusement. Logan had such a nice smile and his crooked grin was so damn cute. There was so much more the Logan than those people back at the strip club could see and it saddened him that none of them wanted to know the person underneath the stripper and name Professor L-Train.

Suddenly wondering about Logan's job, Kendall asked, "Logan, why did you decide to become a stripper?"

Logan stiffened for a moment before saying, "I prefer the term 'exotic dancer'.

"Okay, but why become one?"

"…I don't want to talk about it. Please don't ask again."

Kendall was going to protest but then remembered that he was only just getting to know Logan. He'd respect his request for the time being, but he was determined to find out why someone like Logan would want to take their clothes off for the public. Deciding to let the situation be for now, he opened up another topic to which Logan was grateful.

The two of them sat in the diner for longer after they finished eating, just enjoying each other's company. In truth, they were happy that they took this opportunity to get to know each other. It wasn't until they left did they exchange numbers before going their separate ways. And as Logan drove away, he couldn't help but think that he may have actually met someone who genuinely wanted to know him and maybe even…maybe even love him.


	4. Chapter 4

Even Strippers Need Love

KendallxLogan & JamesxCarlos

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, its characters, or its extensions

Even Strippers Need Love

Chapter 4

Kendall woke up two days later to his cell phone ringing in his ear. Groaning he picked it up and looked to see who it was that decided to rudely wake him up out of his slumber. Seeing James' name flashing on the screen he groaned before pressing the 'Talk' button and putting the device to his ear.

"Hello?" Kendall grumbled into the speaker.

 _"_ _Good morning, Kendall!"_ James happily said into his ear.

The blond groaned and pulled the comforter of his bed up to his chin, looking out the window of the hotel room to see sunlight shining through before placing his head back on his pillow and asking, "What do you want, James?"

James snickered and said, _"Cranky much? I have some great news to share!"_

"And what's that?"

 _"_ _Well actually, it's two pieces of news to share. The first is that I have a callback for the movie I auditioned for."_

"You mean the one about the main character falling in love with a trouble making badass while being stalked by a person with a mental health disorder?"

 _"_ _Yeah, that's the one. I got a callback to for the part of the badass. Cool, right?!"_

"Sure, that's great, man. Though you're more of a good guy than a badass, James."

 _"_ _I know, so I'm hoping I get the part. It will be completely out of my comfort zone, but I can do this if I get the part. I just have to win it over this douche bag named Jett Stetson."_

"Right, right. And what's the other good news you have to share?"

 _"_ _I asked Carlos out on a date, and he said yes! I'm going to go on a date with Carlos tonight!"_

Kendall, wide awake by this point, couldn't help but smile at how excited his friend sounded over the phone. James has never sounded this excited to go on a date with anyone, but now concerning Carlos he sounded like a child getting the toy they desperately wanted for their birthday. And with how James talked about Carlos and the way his hazel eyes would light up, even with what he witnessed that night James took him to the strip club, it was obvious that whatever James was feeling for the Latino was borderline love. He couldn't help but be happy for his friend and expressed that to him.

 _"_ _Thanks, man. Oh, by the way, how did that date with Logan go? I didn't hear from you again that night after you two left,"_ James said curiously.

"It was not a date. And it was just fine, actually. Logan is more interesting than originally thought and he makes great conversation. I think we actually became friends, but I'm not sure," Kendall replied.

James hummed in response and asked, _"Did you ask him about why he became a stripper?"_

Kendall was quiet for a moment, remembering how he had asked Logan about that and how Logan refused to answer. He didn't want to tell Kendall and the man could respect that. After all he had only just met him. Sitting up and rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand, Kendall answered, "Yeah I asked him, but he didn't tell me and I can respect his privacy. He probably has a bad past that led up to him stripping for a living and doesn't want to share it, and I don't have to know it if he doesn't want to tell me."

 _"_ _But if you end up dating, you're going to want to know, right?"_

"Well, sure, I guess. But that doesn't mean he has to tell me. I'd rather he wait and tell me in his own time that me force it out of him. And it's not for certain that I would end up dating Logan. I'm not going to be here forever, you know; I'm just here for training."

 _"_ _But you do find Logan attractive and would date him if you wanted to?"_

"Well- "

 _"_ _Yes or no, Kendall."_

"Okay, yes, I do, damn."

James laughed in his ear and teased him a little before changing the topic. They talked for a little longer before James had to go and they said 'goodbye' and hung up. Kendall put his phone down and stretched before getting out of bed to go take a shower. He didn't have to go to practice today so he was going to spend some time to view LA. Deciding that was a good idea, Kendall tripped his t-shirt and boxers and stepped into the shower, turning the water on to clean himself before touring.

* * *

Kendall had to admit that he was very impressed with what he had seen so far in LA. Everything was so much bigger and there were so many more things to do than in Minnesota. He wanted to try some of the things, but right now he wanted something to eat.

Walking down the street about five blocks away from the hotel he was staying at, Kendall spotted a nifty little café and decided to stop and eat there. Upon entering the establishment green eyes roamed around and found that it gave a very homey vibe. Spotting an empty table near the window Kendall walked over and sat down before taking out his phone and looking at the messages that his team were sending back and forth. A person stepped up to the table and said, "Welcome to _Jeanie's Homey Café._ How can I serve you today?"

Recognizing the voice Kendall looked up at a very familiar face and said, "Logan?"


	5. Chapter 5

Even Strippers Need Love

KendallxLogan & JamesxCarlos

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, its characters, or its extensions

Even Strippers Need Love

Chapter 5

"Logan?"

Logan froze as his mind registered the familiar voice, his brown eyes lifting from the notepad to the person sitting at the table. And he was right as to who he thought it was. There, sitting and staring at him in shock, was none other than the man he met just two nights ago. Giving a small nod he said, "Kendall."

Kendall stared at Logan in confusion as he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Logan deadpanned.

The blond looked around before leaning forward and lowering his voice before saying, "I thought you were a stripper."

Logan huffed and said just as low, "Exotic dancer, and yes, I am one. But I also have a day job and that is working as a waiter here." He straightened up and held his pen to the notepad before saying, "Now can I get you something to drink?"

"Logan, I still have questions."

"I'm _working._ "

"Why do you str- uh, dance if you have this job?"

"I don't have to answer that, Kendall."

"But Logan- "

" _Drink?_ "

Realizing that he wasn't going to get any sort of answer from the brunette, Kendall sighed in defeat and said, "A Pepsi, I guess."

Logan nodded and wrote down his drink order before handing him a menu and saying, "Take your time in choosing from our menu and I will return with your drink as soon as possible."

"Logan," Kendall said as the younger man began to walk away. Logan turned around and shook his head before heading towards another table where a couple had just walked in and sat down.

Kendall sighed and watched Logan move around, taking orders and delivering drinks and food. Before long he came back with his own drink and took his order before leaving again, feeling but ignoring Kendall's green eyes boring into him. And for the rest of Logan's shift Kendall sat and watched him, declining anymore service but refused to leave. One waitress noticed the blond watching the brunette and she walked over to Logan as he was waiting for plates of food to be passed through the window.

"Hey Logan, who is that guy? He's been staring at you for a good while?"

"He's someone that I met two nights ago," Logan answered. "He knows about my…night job, Camille."

Camille's eyes widened and she lowered her voice and said, "Really?"

Logan nodded as he waited impatiently for the plates of food to be passed through the window. "Yes, and now he knows I work here. And now he won't go away because he wants to know why I'm, you know, if I have a job like this."

"I think you should tell him."

"I don't even know him. I just met him two nights ago."

"Logan, that guy thinks you are straight hot. I can see it in his eyes. He obviously likes you and probably wants to date you. And if I didn't know better, I'd say that you were into him as well."

"No I'm not, Camille."

"Then you at least find him attractive enough to date."

"Camille, please."

"You do, Logan."

"Alright, yes! I do!"

The people in the café turned to look at the two employees due to Logan's outburst, causing Logan and Camille to apologize. Once the customers stopped staring Logan lowered his voice again and said, "Yes Camille, I find Kendall attractive, but I don't know if I could trust him with my heart or my secrets."

Camille gave her friend an empathetic look before saying, "I know it's hard to keep secrets when everyone wants to know them. And you're no different, but I believe that blond piece of hotness over there wants to know more about you than just your past and your secrets. He wants to know your heart, but you have to let him in and not keep yourself on guard like you do with everyone else around you. I mean, does he honestly care about Professor L-Train? I still can't believe you call yourself that."

Logan thought about what the girl said, letting her words roll around in his head for a while. Was Camille right? Did Kendall really want to know him genuinely? He wasn't pressing him about why he's stripping, though it was obvious that he wanted to know. And at the moment all Kendall wanted to know was why he was working in a café when he already had a job that quite frankly paid more money. He guessed it wouldn't hurt to tell him, but he still wasn't sure. Brown eyes drifted over to meet green and watched as Kendall gave him a soft smile and raised his hand in a wave.

Sighing Logan asked, "Do you think I really have a chance? Like, a real, genuine chance?"

"Yes, I really do, Logan," Camille answered confidently.

The brunette nodded and grabbed the plates that were finally pushed through the window to be taken to the table that ordered them. Before Logan walked off he said, "Okay, I'll give him a chance. And I'll end it if it seems like I am on the way to getting my heart broken."

He ignored his friend as she squealed in excitement, hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

Two hours later Logan finally clocked out and hung up his apron. He grabbed his coat and said 'goodbye' to Camille who still had another hour of work, before walking over to the table that Kendall was _still_ sitting at. The blond was on the phone talking to someone and looking quite irritated. As he got closer he could hear a bit of what the blond was saying.

"James, you know very well that I don't care what you do for your date with Carlos. Just do the first thing that pops into your mind. No, don't do that. You're trying to date him, not bed him instantly. James, I don't care! Because I don't like Carlos the way you do; I barely know the guy. Whatever, goodbye James."

Kendall hung up the phone and let out an irritated sigh as he rubbed his forehead. Green eyes looked up and noticed the brunette standing at his table. Standing quickly he said, "Logan, hey. Are you done working?"

Logan nodded and replied, "Yeah, I'm done. And I see that you stayed here for the remainder of my shift."

The blond had the decency to blush and scratch the back of his head in embarrassment while looking sheepish. Logan gave a small smile as he chuckled softly. Clearing his throat he asked, "Do you really want to know why I work here and at _Exotically Favored_?"

"Yes, but only if you are willing to tell me," Kendall answered truthfully. He realized earlier that he was harassing Logan and that he didn't want to tell him anything. Knowing he could only get far with Logan on the brunette's own terms, Kendall decided to back off and go at the pace Logan wanted to with their new friendship.

They stood in silence staring at each other for a while before Logan finally said, "I don't want to tell you yet."

"Yet? You mean you'll tell me eventually?" Kendall asked, getting a nod in confirmation. He smiled and said, "Okay, I can work with that. Are you busy now?"

"No, I was just going to go home after this. Did you um, did you want to come?" Logan asked, a slight blush covering his face.

"Sure," Kendall answered with a smile.

Logan nodded and turned to leave the café, Kendall following him. They walked to the parking lot across the street to Logan's car and got inside after the brunette unlocked the doors. As Logan started the car he told Kendall that he needed to stop by the supermarket first to get ingredients for dinner that night and to fill the cabinets.

"Living with Carlos can be like having a child in the house," Logan told him with a fond smile. "He sometimes isn't the most responsible person."

"But he's a bartender and customers trust him with their drinks," Kendall said shaking his head in amusement.

They both laughed at the irony of Carlos' nature verses his job. As they went on, Logan couldn't help but think that maybe Camille was right, that Kendall just wanted to know him, even if he wouldn't tell him his secrets. The thought alone of having that knowledge made Logan smile, the action catching the blond's attention.

"What's with the smile?" Kendall asked, chuckling when Logan blushed and stammered out 'nothing'. Logan certainly was interesting, and Kendall was going to learn more about him, on their trip to the supermarket and when he got to his apartment that he shared with Carlos. And though he didn't look it, Kendall was excited about knowing more about Logan personally, even if only a little bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Even Strippers Need Love

KendallxLogan & JamesxCarlos

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, its characters, or its extensions

Even Strippers Need Love

Chapter 6

Kendall looked up at the apartment building that Logan lived in, impressed that it looked rather nice for apartments. Logan noticed him looking as he grabbed the large paper grocery bag with his groceries in it and said, "It's not much really, but we manage, especially so that I bring in two of three incomes for our apartment."

"No, it's nice, real nice," Kendall said giving the brunette a smile. "I can only imagine how the inside of your home looks like."

Logan blushed a little and mumbled for Kendall to follow him. The two of them entered the apartment building, Logan saying hello to the nice land lady who stared at the blond man with the brunette male before giving Logan a knowing smile. Logan ignored the smile and headed over to the elevator and pressed the button to go up. He and Kendall waited for the elevator, finally hearing it ding and the doors opening to let them step inside. Once they did Logan pressed the button for the third floor and the doors closed, the elevator taking them up the short ride. Before long the elevator stopped on the third floor and they got off, Kendall following Logan down the hallway until they stopped in front of a door that said #342.

After unlocking the door, Logan pushed it open and said, "Welcome to my humble abode."

Kendall was actually very impressed with the place. It was clean considering what Logan said about Carlos, and it gave a very homey atmosphere. You would never have thought Logan had a job as a stripper from the looks of his home. After making a three-sixty degree turn to look at the apartment, Kendall said, "Your home is really nice. It doesn't seem like Carlos lives here with you at all, considering you said he's a bit irresponsible and such."

"You should see his room," Logan said as he walked into the kitchen with the grocery bag.

The blond man watched as Logan began taking things out of the grocery bag, putting away what he didn't need and keeping out what he did. Once he was done with that Kendall watched as he opened the bag of shrimp that he bought and filled it with hot water to thaw them out. After he sat the bag in the sink to let the shrimp thaw, Kendall asked, "What are you making again?"

Logan grabbed the box of angel hair pasta, as well as a red bell pepper, onion, and Alfredo sauce and said, "Shrimp Alfredo."

"Sounds delicious."

"You can stay and have some if you like."

"I'd love to."

Brown eyes looked up from filling a pot with water and looked into green eyes on a smiling face. Kendall sure seemed to be enjoying himself considering he wasn't doing anything but watching him. Logan blushed at the thought that Kendall had been watching him, not only now but all day. Deciding to shake it off he asked, "Can you cook?" After getting an affirming nod Logan said, "Come help me here please. Can you cut the bell pepper and the onion? It will save me times as I let the pasta boil and start on the sauce."

"Sure thing," Kendal replied before walking into the kitchen and washing his hands in the other sink, then taking the cutting knife Logan gave him and began chopping the vegetables.

As the two of them moved around each other cooking in the kitchen, they fell into easy conversation. Before long there was a pot of Shrimp Alfredo on the stove and Logan was filling two bowls full of food. Once the bowls each had a good helping of pasta, Logan placed forks in them then poured glasses of ginger ale to drink. He then, much to Kendall's surprise, carried the bowls and drinks to the table without spilling or seemingly toppling them over. Logan noticed him staring at him in awe, causing him to blush and say, "It's something I picked up from being a waiter; it's nothing fancy."

"I disagree, it's very impressive," Kendall replied as the brunette sat down.

The two of them dug into Logan's home cooking, to which Kendall couldn't help but moan in enjoyment. He told Logan it reminded him of his own mother's home cooking, to which Logan couldn't help but smile. The two of them talked and ate, their bowls soon being clean of any food and Kendall, being the gentlemen that he is, took them to the sink so Logan wouldn't have to. They then moved on into the living room and sat on the orange couch, to which the blond male asked about.

Logan sighed and said, "It's a long story. Let's just say that it was either this or a large swirly slide being installed in here."

Laughing Kendall said, "I can safely assume Carlos gave you that ultimatum." He laughed harder when the brunette male confirmed it with a nod. Logan playfully punched Kendall in the arm, his own giggles escaping his lips from the blond's infectious laughter. After a while they finally calmed down and Kendall said, "You're home life sounds very eventful."

"I guess so," Logan said with a shrug. "It's just going to start being lonely now that Carlos is dating James, or about to be officially. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he's found someone that makes him happy. But I wonder if he'll end up forgetting about me once he becomes James' boyfriend."

Kendall shook his head and replied, "Carlos won't forget that you exist, Logan. He's your best friend, so he'll make time for you. And I know James and trust me when I say that he will put you guys' friendship into account and divide his time with Carlos so that you can spend time too. Besides, he'll want to hang out with me by ourselves time to time as well."

Logan nodded and looked into Kendall's green eyes, a small smile on his face as he said softly, "Thanks, Kendall."

The blond nodded and after a moment of hesitation wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulder's and pulled him into a hug. Logan froze for a moment, his brown eyes going wide, but he soon melted into Kendall, his warmth flowing into him. He couldn't believe how comfortable and _good_ he felt in the man's arms. It was foreign to Logan and he wasn't sure what to think outside of snuggling into Kendall's body. And as he did so, his eyelids began to close shut and before he knew it, Logan was fast asleep.

As the brunette fell asleep against him, Kendall tried to calm his sudden frantic heartbeat. Why was it beating the way it was? Was he having a heart attack? When it became apparent he wasn't, Kendall realized that it was because of Logan, because he was leaning up against him in his sleep. Even so, the blond couldn't help but smile a little, slightly tightening his hold on Logan. And just like his companion, his green eyes began to droop and he was soon fast asleep as well.

* * *

James and Carlos stepped off the elevator and walked along the hallway to apartment #342. They were holding hands and had matching smiles on their faces. They had just gotten back from their date to an outdoor movie theater and dinner at a restaurant on a deck overlooking the ocean. It had been wonderful and Carlos couldn't believe how lucky he was to be able to go on a date and be genuinely pursued by such a great person like James. James too couldn't believe how lucky he had been just to score a date with Carlos. And after he figured out what to do for their date (no thanks to Kendall), it had turned out just as he had hoped. Now he was walking him back to his apartment and maybe, just maybe, he could kiss him 'goodnight'.

Once they reached #342 Carlos looked up at James and said, "I had a great time."

"Me too," James replied with an unconsciously sexy grin, to which Carlos felt his knees buckle a little. Carlos placed his key in the keyhole and twisted it, unlocking the door before looking back at James. He shyly waved and softly said, "Goodnight."

James smiled and leaned down, noticing how Carlos's mocha colored eyes widened as he did so, and then lightly pressed his lips against the Latino's plump ones. When he pulled away, he couldn't help but chuckle at how red Carlos' caramel skin had turned. He bid him 'goodnight' and turned to head back to the elevator when he was stopped by a call of his name.

"James!" Carlos called.

Turning James looked at Carlos to see him fidgeting a little. Carlos finally stopped fidgeting and asked, "Do you want to come inside? You can stay the night if you want. We don't have to do anything; we can just watch another movie or something."

It was obvious Carlos didn't want the night with James to end yet, and if James was honest, he wasn't ready for it to end either. With a smile James nodded and walked back towards the Latino who turned the doorknob and stepped inside, pulling his key out of the keyhole as well. James and Carlos stepped inside the apartment, only to stop at the sight that met their eyes.

There on the couch was each of their best friends, Kendall and Logan, snuggled up to each other fast asleep. Carlos 'awed' softly before motioning James to be quiet and for him to follow him to his room. They would leave them alone for the time being, set on asking them questions in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Even Strippers Need Love

KendallxLogan & JamesxCarlos

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, its characters, or its extensions

Even Strippers Need Love

Chapter 7

Kendall panted as he skated quickly across the ice, dodging the opposing practice team as he maneuvered the puck to the goal. Seeing a clear path he shot the puck with his hockey stick and watched it fly into the goal past the goal keeper. A whistle blew and Kendall and the rest of his team turned to give their coach their attention.

"Good practice, boys. Hit the showers and then you can all go back to the hotel," the coach said loudly. Everyone started to skate off the ice to head towards the showers, Kendall included, when the coach then said, "Knight, hang back a minute."

The blond nodded and skated over to his coach, waiting with him until the rest of the team left the skating rink. Once they were gone the coach said, "Good work today, Knight. You seemed to be more focused than usual. Did something good happen in your life?"

Kendall instantly thought back to two nights ago when he hung out with Logan at his place, how they ate and talked and ended up falling asleep against each other on the orange couch. It had been a bit embarrassing the morning after when they were bombarded with questions from James and Carlos, but Kendall had had a great night so he wasn't really bothered. He hadn't seen Logan since that morning but they had been texting throughout the day and talking late into the night. However he couldn't do so tonight because Logan was "working". Kendall still didn't approve of his nightly occupation and he still wanted to know why he did so, but he wasn't going to pressure the brunette into telling him. Right now they were pretty good friends and Kendall really enjoyed talking to the younger man. Also, Logan was really attractive and sweet and Kendall would have to be blind to not see that.

Nodding his head he said, "You could say that."

The coach smirked and clapped him on the shoulder saying, "Ah, so you met a girl."

"Something like that," Kendall replied, wanting leave the conversation and go shower.

"I'm not going to pressure you into telling me about the little lady. But she seems to be good for you if you're practicing like that. It makes me excited for the upcoming game in two months. She must be one lucky lady to have caught your attention. Anyway, I'm heading out to eat. Have a good day, Knight."

"Thank you, coach."

Kendall quickly skated off of the ice and headed towards the locker room, intent on showering the sweat off of him from his intense training. Before long he was out of his hockey gear and standing naked in a cubicle under the hot shower, hidden by a plastic curtain. As the water cascaded down his lean, toned body, Kendall's thoughts whirled around what his coach had said to him.

 _"_ _She must be one lucky lady to have caught your attention."_

Logan by no means was a lady, but still he had been able to capture his attention effortlessly, on and off of the strip stage. There was just something special about Logan and Kendall couldn't help but feel better whenever he thought about or talked to the brunette. Logan was amazing with a great personality and gorgeous smile, despite his stripping and the mystery behind it. And to go along with that the younger man had a completely sexy body. Kendall could remember clearly how he had first watched Logan work the strip pole and put his body shamelessly on display, the only thing on his were black boots and black tight, sexy, latex shorts that hugged his ass to perfection. Yes, he was exotic and sexy.

Without realizing it Kendall's hand had drifted down his body, starting from his pecks and traveling down his abs until it reached his hardening cock, his long fingers wrapping around it and giving it light squeezes. Moaning softly Kendall began to stroke himself, lightly thrusting into his hand as images of Logan in erotic positions came to the forefront of his mind. He knew he was alone when he heard the last of his team leave and it was just the echo of the water running from his shower in the locker room. Stroking his member some more, Kendall gave a loud moan as he imagined Logan on his knees in front of him, innocent doe eyes looking up at him as his perfect lips wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking on it lightly before taking the whole organ into his mouth. The blond began to thrust more into his hand as he moaned louder, his other hand against the shower wall to brace himself.

Faster and faster Kendall pumped himself until he stuttered in his hand, semen shooting out of his hard cock onto the shower wall as he moaned out, "Uh, Logan!"

Panting Kendall looked at the shower wall where he had shot his load, surprised at how much there was before it was washed away by the water. He couldn't believe he had cum so much just to the thought of Logan giving him a blowjob. Oh God, he just masturbated to the thought of Logan giving him head! What was he thinking? He couldn't do that to Logan, it wasn't right.

Suddenly feeling ashamed Kendall began to wash himself clean, cursing himself for even thinking of Logan in that way. They were only friends and there was no way the brunette could even possibly like him that way. Once he finished washing himself he quickly got out, dried off, and put on his clothes before packing his hockey bag with his gear and equipment and heading out to his car. Pretty soon he was driving back to the hotel where he planned to take a long nap.

* * *

Logan stood in the dressing room of _Exotically Favored_ half-dressed in his costume (it was Tokyo night, so he was dressed in a kimono with blue latex shorts underneath), his cell phone in hand. He had been staring at the open text box to text Kendall for the past five minutes, but he couldn't bring himself to type anything. It wasn't that he didn't want to; he just didn't know what to say. For some reason or another, he couldn't seem to get the blond out of his mind. But what was even more shocking to him was that he didn't want to. What was it about Kendall that drew Logan to him, even having him pop up in his thoughts all of the time? The brunette was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice his boss walking up to him until he patted him on the shoulder.

"Ready for tonight, Professor L-Train? Or should I say, _Sensei_ -L-Train?" Gustavo said with a smirk.

Logan gave a small smile and nodded before looking back down at his phone. The large man noticed this and took the phone from him, ignoring Logan's protests and pleas for his phone back. Raising an eyebrow at the name at the top of the text, Gustavo asked, "Who's Kendall?"

"He's a friend," Logan said, reaching for his cell phone only to have it brought out of his reach.

"A friend, huh?"

"Yes, a friend."

"Are you sure this "friend" isn't more?"

"No, we aren't. Please give me my phone back, Gustavo."

Gustavo looked at the brunette and noticed the blush on his cheeks before handing his cell phone back to him. Watching Logan put his cell phone away and put on the rest of his costume, he asked, "Is this Kendall someone that you are considering to be your partner?"

Logan's blush intensified before he mumbled, "I don't know. Maybe?" Letting out a sigh he said, "I'm not sure if it will be worth pursuing only to end up in heartbreak."

The large man nodded and laid a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder before saying, "Let me give you some advice, Logan. The ones who are usually worth it are only waiting for us because they know we're worth it."

Logan frowned in confusion before noticing his boss looking off towards the other side of the room. Turning to look as well he noticed Kelly talking to one of his fellow strippers, taking the kimono she had and replacing it with a better looking one. The woman looked their way and smiled at them, her eyes lingering on Gustavo for a moment before she moved on to three other strippers, two of which were in some sort of dispute and the third trying to diffuse the conflict.

Kelly and Gustavo were a thing? How had he not noticed that? A large hand landed on his head and ruffled his hair affectionately for Gustavo said, "Think about it, Logan. Now hurry up and get ready for tonight's performance."

The brunette nodded and watched the large man walk out of the dressing room, leaving him with a lot to think about it. Gustavo had just told him in confidence that he a Kelly were together, and also told him without telling him that he gave him and Kelly a chance at happiness because she believed that he was worth it and she the same. Was he trying to tell him that if he decided to give Kendall a chance at a relationship, they would turn out okay? He wasn't sure, but he wasn't really sure about a lot concerning Kendall. Especially about telling the blond his reason for stripping, should he ever decide to tell him.

Deciding to ponder his thoughts later, he sat to begin spiking his hair with gel, getting himself ready to give the audience a great performance.


	8. Chapter 8

Even Strippers Need Love

KendallxLogan & JamesxCarlos

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, its characters, or its extensions

Even Strippers Need Love

Chapter 8

Logan lay in bed the next day, staring at his ceiling as his thoughts wandered to the person he had been thinking about nonstop lately: Kendall Knight. What was it about the blond that drew him in and made him feel good? Made him feel special? He wasn't sure but he knew one thing: he had never felt this way about anyone before.

Rolling over onto his stomach, Logan looked over and stared at his phone, a smile coming to his face as he thought about how he and Kendall had spent hours talking on the phone the night before. Logan had just gotten home from his shift at the club when Kendall called him. And if the brunette was going to be honest with himself, he had smiled like an idiot the whole time he was on the phone and even after.

His bedroom door creaked open and Carlos stuck his head inside. Smiling when he saw his friend looking back at him he said, "Hey, good morning. I wasn't sure if you were up yet, but I just wanted to talk."

"Sure," Logan replied. Sitting up he asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

Carlos walked inside the room and over to Logan's bed, sitting on it and tucking his feet underneath himself. Once he was comfortable he answered, "I wanted to talk to you about Kendall."

Logan felt himself blush as he asked, "What about him?"

"Well, about how you like him but won't admit it, and about how he makes you happier than I've ever seen you. Whenever you get off the phone with him or come in from handing out with him, you seem to be glowing."

"I…I do?"

"Yeah, and what's more is that he obviously feels the same about you. According to James, he can't stop thinking about you. Logan, I think he may be your one and only; why don't you give him a chance?"

Logan didn't reply for a while, processing everything Carlos had told him. Did the blond really feel that way about him? He knew he liked him in a friendship sort of way, but romantically he wasn't really sure. Then again, all the signs pointed to Kendall possibly, really having feelings for him. But still, Kendall didn't know everything about him, not even why he was stripping, and it was clear that he definitely wanted to know that but he was too polite to pry after the first time he tried to.

Shaking his head he said, "I don't know, Carlos. I mean, I haven't even told him why I'm stripping."

"Then why haven' you told him?" Carlos asked.

"Because I'm afraid of what he'll think of me. If he really does like me the way you say he does, what if he stops? What if he's disgusted with me? I'd just be throwing my chance of happiness away. It's better for me to not tell and probably not pursue a relationship."

"Logan, you're throwing your chance at happiness away right now. Stop letting your fears get the better of you with relationships. Kendall is a good guy and he won't be here in LA for much longer. Take this chance to finally be happy and have true love for once in your life. And when the time comes that you feel comfortable about telling him why you're stripping, I'm positive he won't think differently about you. I didn't when you told me, and I'm sure Kendall won't either. Stop thinking so much and go with what your heart wants."

Logan stared at Carlos in thought. Very rare was it that the Latino gave him sound advice, and today was one of those rare moments. Maybe Carlos was right, maybe he was just over thinking the situation for what it was. Nodding to himself he reached over and grabbed his cell phone, opening it to his contacts and scrolling down to Kendall's name. Logan looked up at Carlos who gave him an encouraging nod and smile, then he took a deep breath and pressed the dial button next to Kendall's name. Holding the device next to his ear he listened to it ring before it was finally answered.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey Kendall."

* * *

James watched Kendall answer his phone as he sipped on his Starbucks vanilla frappuccino. He watched as his friend's green eyes light up and a broad grin stretch across his handsome face. It didn't take a genius to know that Logan was on the other end of the line. He watched and listened to Kendall speak to the brunette male for a while before he finally ended the call with a wide grin on his face.

"So what's up?" James asked.

"Logan just called and asked me if I wanted to go out with him," Kendall answered happily.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think, I think he might actually want to date me."

"Well it's about time, seeing how you want to date him. But I just wonder if it will be alright. You're time here is running out, you know. And before you know it you'll be back in Minnesota."

Kendall nodded and took a sip of his coffee before saying in reply, "I know, but I still have a few weeks; a month I think. I'm sure that will be enough time. I really like Logan and want to spend time with him and get to know him on an intimate level."

James snickered and said, "Oh, I know that already. As I recall, you told me you masturbated to him in the shower. Now I like Carlos as much as you like Logan, but I haven't done that at all. I'm not that pent up."

"Go to hell, James," Kendall responded as James burst into laughter.

Despite James' laughter, Kendall couldn't help but be happy. He was going to go on a date with Logan and they might possibly take their friendship to the next level. Honestly, Kendall couldn't wait for it. Now all he had to do was figure out what to do for it; he wanted it to be special for Logan.

Ideas already running through his head, Kendall told James what he was thinking of doing and asked for the pretty man's advice. After all, he would need all the help he could get if he was seriously going to pursue a relationship with Logan.


	9. Chapter 9

Even Strippers Need Love

KendallxLogan & JamesxCarlos

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, its characters, or its extensions

Even Strippers Need Love

Chapter 9

Kendall waited patiently and nervously for Logan to drive up in his car. He had finally figured out where he wanted to take Logan out on a date and with the help of James, he thought it would be perfect for a first date. It was also probably a bit much, but he couldn't think of anything better. He was very nervous concerning Logan but he couldn't help but smile when he thought of the brunette male. Logan was just so special to Kendall and he didn't want to blow it.

He heard a car pull up in the parking lot and he turned towards the sound. His heart began to beat a bit faster when he saw that it was Logan parking in a parking spot. He watched the brunette male get out of his car and lock it before he walked over to him. Reaching him he said, "Hey Logan."

"Hi Kendall," Logan replied with a sweet smile. He too was excited and nervous about this date. He didn't really date considering his line of work, and not many people wanted to date an exotic dancer, but he couldn't deny that there was something between him and Kendall. Clearing his throat he asked, "So what's this date that you're taking me on?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Kendall said with a grin.

Logan gave Kendall a wary look, causing the blond to laugh. Taking Logan's hand Kendall gently pulled him away from the parking lot and the two of them were walking. It wasn't long before Logan realized that they were walking in the direction of the park. He wondered what Kendall had planned for them at the park of all places. Before long Logan's eyes widened at what was waiting for him.

In the park no more that about fifty yards from them was a spectacular sight. Decorating the trees was a bunch of white Christmas lights, making the tree glow beautifully. Underneath was a cute little picnic set up on a red and white checkered blanket, a wicker basket set in the middle along with a bucket of ice and a bottle of sparkling white grape juice resting in it. Needless to say Logan was stunned at what Kendall had done for him.

Kendall looked at the brunette male nervously as he asked, "Do you like it?"

Logan blinked several times while trying to find his voice. When he finally found it he answered, "Kendall, this is amazing. This has never been done for me before."

The blond smiled before leading Logan over to the laid out picnic. As they sat down Logan couldn't help but hope that the night would just get better. If Kendall had anything else up his sleeve for this date, he had to admit he was looking forward to it.

* * *

After their picnic dinner, Logan followed Kendall in his car away from the park and into the city. He had no idea where Kendall was taking him but after the amazing picnic that they shared, he was looking forward to it. Before long they pulled into a pretty large parking lot and parked their cars. Getting out of his car Logan realized that they were at the hockey arena.

"Kendall?" Logan called.

Kendall walked over to Logan with a duffle bag draped over his shoulder. Looking down at him he said, "I figured we could do a bit of hockey together. I know you don't like to talk about your personal world in the ways of work, but I want you to experience a bit of mine, if you want to of course."

Logan couldn't help but smile at that. With a nod he agreed and allowed Kendall to take his hand and drag him to the arena. They entered and walked over to a bench where they sat down. Kendall pulled out a pair of skates and handed them to Logan before pulling out another pair from his bag. They replaced their shoes with the skates and Kendall grabbed two hockey sticks and a puck from his bag before handing a stick to Logan. He then stepped out onto the ice and began to skate to get a rhythm going.

The brunette male couldn't help but stare at the blond in awe. He had never seen someone glide so gracefully on the ice before, especially for a hockey player. He was broken out of his trance when Kendall skated up to him with a smile on his face as he said, "Come on, Logan. Have you skated before?"

"Yes, and I've played hockey before too," Logan replied as he too stepped out on the ice and skated around a bit to get his footing. It had probably been about two years since he went ice skating, but it wasn't like he had forgotten how. After he made a few laps he turned to Kendall and said, "I'm ready for a bit of hockey if you are."

Kendall could hear a challenge in Logan's voice and couldn't help but smirk. This was bound to get interesting, he was sure of it. Dropping the puck he said, "Three point match. First one to get the puck in the opponents net wins."

Logan nodded before getting in a playing stance, his hands gripping the hockey stick comfortably. With a smirk of his own he said, "Get ready to have your ass handed to you."

"We'll see," Kendall laughed before hitting the puck with the hockey stick. Their game had begun.

* * *

Kendall couldn't help but laugh along with Logan as they left the hockey arena. They had just played a pretty intense one on one game, one that he had lost and Logan had won. Even so, Kendall still had a really good time and was very impressed with Logan's hockey skills and how he moved on the ice. But overall, he had had a great time with Logan for their first date and he was hoping to be able to do it again soon. He would just have to broach the subject to Logan.

As they walked over to their cars Logan said with a genuine smile, "I had fun tonight."

"I'm glad," Kendall replied with a smile of his own.

They reached their cars and Kendall put his bag in his trunk before walking over to stand in front of Logan. A silence fell between them as their time together was coming to a close. And if they were both honest, they didn't want the time to end. Right when Kendall was going to broach the subject of another date, Logan said, "We should do this again sometime. You know, go on another date."

Surprise was present on Kendall's face and in his green eyes. Not being able to help the hopefulness in his voice, Kendall asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, really. I uh, I wouldn't mind another one," Logan replied a bit shyly.

The blond man grinned brightly at the aspect of being able to take Logan out on another date. This night had gone much better than he expected it to. He definitely had to thank James the next time he saw or talked to him. Before his mind could catch up to him, he leant down and kissed Logan on his lips. Pulling away he bid Logan 'goodnight' and told him he would talk to him later before getting in his car and driving off.

Logan stood in shock as he watched Kendall drive off, his face bright red from the sudden kiss. Reaching up he touched his lips delicately with his fingers, his lips still tingling from feeling the older man's lips against his own. Kendall…kissed him. Kendall _kissed_ him! He let out a gasp as his mind registered that fact. His heart began to beat faster the more he thought about how good Kendall's lips felt against his. As much as he liked it, he was also internally freaking out.

He needed to talk to someone. He needed to talk to Carlos. Getting into his car he started the engine and headed home, hoping Carlos was there so he could tell him about how the date went. And more importantly, get some advice about what he was feeling about Kendall, especially following the kiss the blond gave him.


	10. Chapter 10

Even Strippers Need Love

KendallxLogan & JamesxCarlos

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, its characters, or its extensions

Even Strippers Need Love

Chapter 10

Time had passed since Logan and Kendall's first date, and they both had to admit that the time spent together afterwards had been amazing. Ever since that first night they had been spending all of their free time together and getting to know each other better. Kendall hadn't tried to kiss Logan again since the last time when he did it on a whim, but that didn't bother them at all. But Logan had to admit to himself once and for all, and after so many in depth conversations with Carlos and sometimes James, that he really liked Kendall. So much so that he would even consider dating the blond man.

However there were just three things holding him back from telling Kendall he wanted a real relationship with him. One thing was that Kendall's time in L.A. was running out. He and the Minnesota Wilds only a week and a half left before they headed back home and he'd probably never see him again. Another was that he was very afraid of getting hurt again after what happened the last time he let anyone in as close as he was allowing Kendall. And the final thing was that he was still finding it hard to open up to him about why he stripping. And that was what he was talking to Carlos about at the moment.

Carlos and he were at a little café not far from their apartment and were seated in a corner to themselves, sipping on iced coffee and eating some sort of breakfast sandwich and muffin. They were sitting silently at the moment, both of them thinking about what to say to add to their conversation. Carlos wanted nothing more than for Logan to have the same kind of happiness with Kendall that he was having with James. However the fact that the blond was leaving back to his home state soon and that Logan wouldn't tell him the truth about his nightly occupation was keeping his friend from speaking the truth. Only he and their friend Camille knew the reason and though he really liked and cared about James, he couldn't even tell his own boyfriend why. He couldn't break his best friend's trust like that.

Sighing Carlos said, "Logan, I can't make you tell Kendall anything, but if you really like him and want a shot at real happiness, you need to tell him."

Logan also sighed and said, "I know that Carlos, but I'm afraid of how he'll react. Not many people have been sympathetic to my story."

"But that doesn't mean Kendall won't be. I don't know if you've missed it, but the man adores you."

"I know that."

"And he is going to want to spend every free moment he has left with you before he leaves in a week."

"Week and a half."

"Same thing. The point is that if you really want to make something real of you guys' relationship, you have to be open with him about it."

Logan knew the Latino was right, but he really didn't know who to broach the subject to Kendall. Kendall hadn't asked about it ever since he blatantly refused to talk about it, but he knew the blond still wondered every now and again why he was stripping. And he also knew he couldn't keep it from him forever. He really liked Kendall and he wanted something special with him, but he wasn't sure if he could open his heart to the heartbreak and ache that could potentially meet him. Then again, he wouldn't know unless he tried. Kendall was different, that was for sure; he just had to make himself believe it when it came to telling him the truth.

* * *

James walked into his living room shirtless with a towel around his neck and jeans on his legs. Drying his hair with the towel he turned to Kendall who was watching _Criminal Minds_ in his living room. He took notice of the somewhat sad look on his friend's face and walked over to him asking, "You alright?"

Kendall sighed a little and answered, "Yeah, I guess. I was just thinking that I'll be headed back to Minnesota soon and I'll have to leave Logan behind."

"You're going to miss him," James said with a sad smile on his face.

The blond nodded sadly before letting out another sigh. Kendall really liked Logan and wanted a real relationship with him. But he wondered would it even be worth getting into when he was going to be leaving soon. And who knew when he would ever see Logan again? Honestly just thinking about it made his chest hurt.

James felt bad for his friend and he wasn't sure how to help him. The blond was actually beginning to look heartbroken. He wondered what he could do to cheer him up. Before he could think anymore about it his cell phone began to ring. Grabbing it from the counter he smiled seeing that Carlos was calling and he answered the call.

"Hey baby."

 _"_ _Hi James. Is Kendall with you?"_

"Yeah, he's here. Why?"

 _"_ _Logan is looking for him."_

"Logan, huh?"

James had to repress a smile when he noticed Kendall sit up and look towards him when he mentioned the smaller brunette male's name.

 _"_ _Yes. Tell Kendall to meet Logan tonight at eight at the diner he took him to the night they first met,"_ Carlos said.

"Alright, I will. And are you going to come over later?"

 _"_ _Of course."_

"Alright, I'll see you later. Bye."

 _"_ _Bye!"_

Once James hung up the phone he told Kendall the message Carlos passed to him from Logan. Kendall nodded and decided to take his leave so he could get ready to go and meet him. After he was gone James went to go and get ready for the date he had planned for Carlos.

* * *

When Carlos hung up the phone he looked back at Logan and said, "Don't be nervous about tonight when you tell him. I'm sure he won't judge you."

"I hope you're right," Logan said. "Because I don't know if I'll be able to trust anyone else again if Kendall rejects me."


	11. Chapter 11

Even Strippers Need Love

KendallxLogan & JamesxCarlos

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, its characters, or its extensions

Even Strippers Need Love

Chapter 11

Logan waited anxiously at the diner in the same booth he and Kendall had first sat at before. Carlos was with him for support until Kendall showed up, but he was still nervous. He was finally going to tell Kendall the truth about his past as to why he was stripping. He wasn't really sure he could go through with it, but he wanted to be completely honest with Kendall, so he needed to gather all of the courage he had to do so. Otherwise, he wasn't sure when would be another time to tell the blond before he left Los Angeles.

Carlos gave Logan a reassuring smile and said, "Everything will be fine Logan, you'll see. And I promise Kendall won't think any less or differently of you."

The brunette nodded and said, "I know you're right Carlos, but my mind is going crazy thinking you could be wrong."

"Just trust me, everything will be alright. Kendall won't think any differently of you. And if he does, then he's not the right guy for you."

"But I believe he _is_ the right guy for me."

Before Carlos could respond, the sound of the bell above the door rang and in stepped Kendall. Kendall looked around the diner for a moment before landing on Logan and Carlos. He waved and headed their way, stopping next to the booth saying, "Hey Logan, Carlos. Are you joining us too, Carlos."

Shaking his head Carlos answered, "No, I was just leaving." Standing he turned to Logan and said, "You'll be okay." Turning to Kendall he said, "And don't be hard on him, Kendall."

Carlos took his leave and Kendall sat down in his place. He and Logan sat in silence for a while before Kendall asked, "So what did you call for me for? Not that I mind coming to see you, but I'm just curious."

Logan took a deep breath and said, "Kendall, I…I want to tell you the one thing I refused to tell you. I want to tell you the truth about why I strip."

Kendall's eyes widened in surprise at hearing what the man he really liked said. Logan was willing to tell him why he was taking his clothes off for money? He knew this was a big step for Logan to do this, but he also knew he may not really want to. Reaching across the table he grabbed Logan's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before saying, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Logan."

"But I want to be completely honest with you, the same as you have been with me. Please let me tell you why."

The blond male nodded and waited for Logan to get his bearings. While he waited a waitress stopped by and filled their coffee mugs, asking them if they wanted anything to eat. Kendall told her not at the moment, but they might later and he would just call her over. She nodded and left them alone once more, Kendall turning his attention back to Logan.

The brunette took another deep breath and said, "Kendall, the reason I'm stripping right now is because I'm trying to protect my mom."

Kendall furrowed his brows in question and Logan continued saying, "Back when I was in high school, my mother became really ill for some reason. She had an awful cough and was having a hard time breathing. She was a nurse at the hospital and she got herself checked out there when she was on the night shift one night; it was stage four lung cancer. It was so bad that her colleagues immediately hospitalized her to start chemotherapy. Everything was going fine for a while and we were meeting the bill payments, but eventually everything got too expensive, even for the insurance to pay. And with mom not working she wasn't making money. I had a job at the local library, but it wasn't enough to help out. So after thinking about what to do I went looking for another job to go with the one I was already working. No one would hire me because I was still in high school and had no experience, or the jobs didn't pay enough to help out. One night I decided to take a walk to clear my head and I ended up meeting some guy a little older than me; his name was Travis. He told me I looked upset and asked me what was wrong. I told him my troubles and he told me he could help me get a job that would pay hundreds, if not thousands easily in one night. Thinking he was talking about pornography I refused, but then he told me that it wasn't porn, but I would be taking off my clothes, at least for a while until things got better for my mother."

"And that was stripping," Kendall concluded.

"Yeah, it was. I was nervous meeting his boss and even more so with how fast I got the temporary job. However I was being paid how much I was promised, hundreds to thousands a night, along with a paycheck at the strip club. That, along with my job at the library helped to pay bills and for my mother's treatment. I was a senior in high school when my mother had a lung transplant and was finally announced cancer free and in remission. I stopped stripping after that and everything was fine, but I should have known it wouldn't last. Travis found me again and told me that his boss wanted to see me once again. Turns out the boss wanted me to pay him back all of the money he paid me and that I earned to help pay my mother's medical bills and for her treatments in chemotherapy, as well as the lung transplant."

"But there's no way you could have done that!"

"I know, but that was the deal I cut him. I work for him long enough to help my mother, and when she was better I pay him back within three months. I told him that there was no way I could get all of that money back to him in three months time, unless I turned to stealing and robbing which I refused to do. When it was apparent I had no intention of paying him all of the money had paid me in two years back to him when he wanted me to, he threatened to have my mother murdered and would do it in front me as well as a way to torture me. I didn't know that the boss was part of some sort of underground mob and that I was indebted to him for the two years I worked in his strip club. I had to either pay him back or he kill my mother and he would make me his slave forever; those were his exact words. I was at a loss at what to do and was about to lose all the hope I had, but Travis cut in and made a deal with him. Travis told his boss that it was unreasonable that a seventeen year old could pay back thousands, even millions of dollars back in three months time."

"Millions?!"

"I don't know if that's really how much I owed, I just know I owed a lot. But I didn't have a choice, I had my mom to think of. Travis made a deal with his boss saying that since it was irrational for me to pay all that I owe back in three months, I'll continue to strip and earn money to pay him back in full for as long as it takes, and when my debt was paid I was free. And to make sure I did as I was told, Travis was assigned to watch me to make sure that I continue stripping until I pay off my debt. And just to add insult to injury he decided to add interest to it by twenty-five percent every three months that pass. It's been seven years now since then, I'm twenty-four and I still have yet to pay off my debt, but as long as I strip my mother is safe."

Kendall stared at the brunette who wiped away a few tears that had spilt over while he was telling his story. He couldn't believe all that Logan had to go through just to protect his mother from the mobster. But he couldn't help but admire the brunette male for enduring it all, even if he had to do something that he did not at all enjoy. Reaching out he wiped away some more tears that fell and softly said, "Logan, I don't blame you for what you are doing. You are just looking out for your mother's wellbeing; no one can blame you for that."

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad if Travis wasn't the one making sure I'm still stripping."

"Why is that?"

"Well, after my first year of stripping to pay the boss back what I owe him, Travis and I began dating. I already knew I was attracted to guys, but Travis was the first guy I genuinely liked, the first guy I ever kissed, and the first guy that I…that I ever slept with. I actually thought that I was probably in love with him and that we were going to be happy together, despite how we came together. However one day I walked in on him cheating on me with some hideously dyed blue haired bimbo who she later revealed as his fiancé."

"Oh man, that's fucked up."

"I was so hurt by it that I went back home, telling my mom that I was going to go to California to the college that had accepted me in LA. She didn't think too much about it and wished me luck, reassuring me that she would be alright and that her friend Leslie would help watch out for her in case anything happened to her while she was in remission. She didn't think it would, but she wanted to be sure. After that I packed up, booked a flight to LA, and I've been here ever since. I didn't go to college, but instead found a place to work at stripping while staying in a hotel. It was while working at _Exotically Favored_ that I met Carlos and became friends with him. He was also looking for a roommate to stay with him in his apartment to help pay rent and that was when I took the offer. I also took a job waiting tables because I didn't want to just take my clothes off to make money. After all, most of the money I make goes back to Texas to the boss to pay it off, and what is left is to help pay rent and bills and send some to my mother from time to time. And Travis is here as well making sure I continue to strip, though he doesn't interact with me. But now you know all about it, Kendall. You know all about why I started stripping and why I continue to do it. And it will continue to haunt me as long as I have to do this."

Kendall stood up from his side of the booth and walked over to Logan's sitting next to him. He wrapped his arms around Logan and held him in a close embrace, his head resting against his. After a while in silence he said, "Like I said Logan, I don't blame you for what you are doing. And I can't believe that this Travis character could do something like that to you. You deserve someone who will love you unconditionally no matter what and will always be there for you through thick and thin and won't think any less of you. And honestly, I don't think less of you at all. Like I said, I admire you even more now than I already do. I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me the truth."

Logan felt himself snuggle closer to the blond man and replied, "Well, that's because…I really like you and don't want to keep secrets from you anymore."

Smiling Kendall replied, "I really like you too, though I'm sure you already know that. And I'm hoping that I'll be able to call you my boyfriend before I leave for Minnesota soon."

"I'd like that," Logan said with a smile.

Kendall grinned brightly and kissed the brunette male sweetly on the lips before hugging him close again, burying his face in his neck. Logan smiled and returned the hug once more, glad that Kendall didn't reject him and was very understanding of his situation. He had never met someone like Kendall before, someone with a heart of gold and was so caring and understanding of others, who didn't judge people just because of who they were or what they had done. Kendall was amazing and he hoped that he never lost him in his life, even when he did have to leave for Minnesota in another week and a half. He already knew he liked Kendall a lot, but now he knew that one day he could really love Kendall.


	12. Chapter 12

Even Strippers Need Love

KendallxLogan & JamesxCarlos

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, its characters, or its extensions

Even Strippers Need Love

Chapter 12

Kendall and Logan were now officially dating, and they were both very happy. Logan had finally opened up to Kendall and he felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He appeared to be much happier according to Carlos, and he found himself smiling more, especially whenever he was with his boyfriend. It felt so good just to be able to think of Kendall that way and call him that, boyfriend. He felt like nothing could bring him down, but there was still one problem that needed to be addressed.

Kendall was leaving in a week and would be headed back to Minnesota. He and his hockey team were wrapping up their training and would soon be gone. Logan thought it unfair that he would only really get to spend a week with Kendall now as his official significant other, but Kendall promised to call and video chat him every day. The brunette male felt better about it, but he would still miss the blond. He didn't know when the next time he'd be able to see Kendall would be, but Kendall promised he'd come back to California to see him soon and Logan was currently holding onto that belief. But even so, that still didn't keep him from being sad about the entire situation.

Before either of them knew it, a week had passed and Kendall would be leaving in just two days. However Kendall would only be able to spend the day before he left with Logan because his coach was making him and his team train and practice the whole day before that, from morning until night. It was hard practice and everyone was pouring sweat as the skated across the ice while brandishing their hockey sticks, but they could all admit that this was their best practice yet and they would be ready when it came time for their game upon getting back to Minnesota. By the time eleven-thirty PM rolled around, their coach finally told them that practice was over and to hit the showers, but to also be prepared to leave their hotel early at seven AM to catch their flight in two days.

As the Minnesota Wilds headed towards the locker room to hit the shower, Kendall was once again called back by his coach. Walking over to him from where he was taking his skates off he said, "Yes, Coach?"

His coach smiled and said, "I just wanted to say that you've done exceptionally well in your practice today, not that it's anything new. But you just seem happier and more determined. It has to be the girl you met, right? How are things going with that?"

Kendall knew his coach meant no harm by assuming he had a girlfriend, but he also wanted to correct him. Clearing his throat he answered, "Things are going well, actually. He's just upset I'll be leaving and he won't know when he'll see me again."

"'He'?" his coach asked in surprise.

"Yes, 'he'." Green eyes narrowed as he asked, "That's not a problem, is it?"

"No, no! I'm not homophobic in the slightest, my brother is gay. I'm just surprised because I've only ever known you to date women. But I can definitely see that this man is good for you and you seem to be the happiest I've ever seen you. I hope you get to spend as much time with him as you can before we leave and that you guys will still be happy and make the distance work."

The blond male smiled and replied, "Thanks Coach, that means a lot. But if you'll excuse me, I need to hit the showers so I can go see him. I told him I'd pick him up from work."

His coach smiled and waved him off before telling him he'd be heading back to the hotel. Kendall quickly headed to the locker room to shower, wanting to be with Logan as soon as possible.

* * *

Logan whirled around and slid down the pole as his music came to a close, ignoring all of the cheering going on around him. He slut dropped holding onto the pole a few times before giving it one more spin, then hitting his pose with his usual sexy crooked smile. The crowd cheered loudly as he let go of the pole and gave a bow before gathering his clothes that he had taken off and heading back towards the dressing room. His shift was over for the night and he wanted to get dressed so that he'd be prepared to leave when Kendall arrived.

Walking into the dressing room one of the more seasoned female strippers named Majesty walked over to him saying, "Good performance tonight, L-Train. I wasn't aware you knew how to slut drop. Your perky ass in those shorts looked great doing it."

Blushing Logan said, "Thanks Majesty. Are you about to go on?"

"Yeah, in about ten minutes. And after I'm done my husband is taking me out to some twenty-four hour restaurant. How about you? Is your beau coming to get you?"

Logan nodded as he got dressed, a smile appearing on his face as he thought of Kendall. Majesty chuckled at his love struck expression before leaving him to head to the stage. The brunette male finished getting dressed before grabbing his keys, wallet, and leather jacket before bidding everyone 'goodbye' and leaving the dressing room. He walked back out into the open area of the club (stopping briefly to get his money from Kelly) and headed towards the bar where Carlos was serving some customers. Reaching it he said, "Hey."

"Hi Logan!" Carlos replied cheerfully. "Good show you put on tonight."

"Thanks. Say, have you seen Kendall yet? Is he here?"

Carlos was about to answer, but grinned instead as he looked over his shoulder. A pair of arms wrapped around Logan's waist and pulled him back into a tall, familiar body. A nose nuzzled his neck as Kendall's voice said in his ear over the music, "Yep, I'm right here."

Logan blushed and giggled before turning to hug Kendall. They hadn't really kissed yet since that kiss Kendall gave him on their first date, but Logan wanted to. He just couldn't think of when the right time would be and was afraid that he'd miss his opportunity if he waited too long. But he'd just wait and see for the time being. Pulling away from the hug he asked, "So what are we doing? I've basically got you to myself for the next twenty-four hours."

"We'll do whatever the next twenty-four hours has in store for us," Kendall replied.

Carlos giggled and said, "You guys are adorable. Logan, just let me know if you want the apartment to yourself tomorrow night. I'll be happy to stay with James if that's the case."

The brunette male blushed deeply while the blond laughed, telling the Latino they'd think about it before taking Logan's hand and dragging him out of the strip club. As they walked outside Logan mumbled, "I can't believe Carlos sometimes."

Kendall chuckled and wrapped his arm around Logan before leading him over to his car and opening the door for his boyfriend. Once Logan was seated inside he closed the door and circled the car to get in on the driver's side. Sticking the key into the ignition he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, headed towards the boardwalk where the carnival was still open and taking place. As they drove, they talked about this and that, both of them holding hands while also trying to not talk about Kendall's leaving. Even so, the unspoken topic was weighing over their heads ready to be spoken of whenever they were ready, no matter how reluctant they would be to do so.


	13. Chapter 13

Even Strippers Need Love

KendallxLogan & JamesxCarlos

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, its characters, or its extensions

Even Strippers Need Love

Chapter 13

Kendall sighed as he packed his things back into his suitcase. He was going to be leaving California tomorrow morning, as well as leaving Logan. He did not at all want to leave the brunette male he cared for so much behind, but he also knew he couldn't ask him to come with him. One: because he didn't know if Logan was emotionally ready for it, and two: because Logan was constantly being monitored as far as his stripping went and couldn't just up and quit until he paid off his debt. Kendall couldn't help but wonder just how much longer Logan would have to take his clothes off for money. Better yet, he wondered just exactly how much Logan had left that he owed. The younger man had to be close to finishing pay off his debt by now.

Logan was everything Kendall never knew he wanted in a partner and he couldn't imagine spending his life without him in it anymore. However he knew it would be hard considering Logan's current situation. But nonetheless Kendall wanted to be with him, and he would do whatever it took to be with Logan. He'd wait years if he had to just to be with him officially and hold him in his arms all of the time. But first he needed to get Logan out of his predicament, even if it meant paying his debt off to the boss, whoever that was. He also wondered who this Travis character was that was monitoring Logan's stripping as well.

The blond man didn't like to think that he knew people on the rather dark side of the spectrum, but he liked to call in favors every now and again. Taking his cell phone off of the side table, he opened it and scrolled through his contacts until he came across a familiar name. Pressing on it he pressed the 'call' button and held it to his ear, listening to the phone ring. After a while it was picked up, a feminine voice saying, _"Hello?"_

"Hey Lucy, I'd like to call in a favor."

 _"Well, this is a first from you Knight. What can I do for you?"_

"I need you to look up a person known as Travis who works or worked in a strip club and for an underground mob in Texas."

 _"Why?"_

"Because he and the mob are holding a debt over someone's head, and this person is very important to me. I want to help him in any way I can; I'll even pay off his debt for him."

 _"A stripper, huh? Texas is a pretty big state and could take a while to find."_

"That's why I'm trusting you and know you can do it in half the time. You can even enlist Katie if you need to."

 _"I'll see what I can do."_

* * *

Logan looked at himself in the mirror for a moment before looking back at Carlos who was sitting on his bed. Holding his arms out he asked, "How do I look?"

Carlos looked his best friend over for a moment, taking in the pale blue v-neck shirt he was wearing, dark blue jeans, black Converses, and black leather jacket he was wearing, all the way up to his gelled hair before smiling and saying, "You look hot. Kendall will be all over you tonight. And then afterwards, he'll be giving you the best dick you've ever had."

Blushing Logan said, "I don't know if Kendall will want me like that."

"Are you kidding, Logan? You're irresistible! Even I agree to that, but you're also not my type. But my point here is that I know Kendall desires you that way and will want to be with you like that before he has to leave tomorrow. The only reason he wouldn't is because you still wouldn't be sure and wouldn't want to make love with him. Logan, you love Kendall, don't you?"

Logan looked at Carlos for a moment before looking off to the side. Did he love Kendall? He knew he liked and cared for him a lot, but love? That was something he wasn't sure of at all. But maybe, just maybe, he could already be in love with him or was falling in love with the blond man and not even know it yet.

Before he could ponder it more there was a knock on their apartment door. Carlos shot up from the bed and ran to the front door opening it, Logan following behind him at a more subdued pace. The brunette male entered the main room and watched as Carlos threw the door open and jumped in James' arms, kissing him fully on the lips. James chuckled and greeted, "Hello to you, too."

Logan smiled at them before turning his attention to the blond man standing in the doorway, his green eyes fixed on him. Kendall was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with an open grey button up on top, and checkered vans on his feat. It was simple, but was purely Kendall. Smiling somewhat shyly at him he greeted, "Hi."

Kendall grinned at his boyfriend and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him and kissed him on his forehead before saying, "Hey Logan. Are you ready?"

A nod was his answer and they moved towards the door to leave. However before they left Carlos called out, "Logan I'm staying with James at his place tonight, so you and Kendall can have the apartment to yourselves."

Logan's face turned bright red and he practically dragged Kendall out of the apartment, the blond man laughing softly at Carlos' bluntness and Logan's embarrassment. Of course he wouldn't be opposed to returning with Logan and being alone later on, but only if Logan was comfortable with it. If he wasn't, he didn't mind waiting at all because to him, Logan was worth it.

* * *

Kendall and Logan laughed and talked together as they walked down the streets of LA, both of them having a good time. Their date had first started off with a simple dinner at a three star restaurant, followed by going to a jive bar and listening to some of the live music and having fun dancing. There was even a bit of karaoke going on and Kendall sang a song for him, an act that made his heart flutter and smile like a bit of a loon. Kendall had such an enchanting voice, Logan could listen to it for hours. As they were leaving the blond also told him he could play a guitar, something he hadn't told him before. They had just started dating even though their attraction had been going on for much longer, and thus were still learning things about each other. Even though they both realized this, it still didn't change anything for them.

Holding tightly to Logan's hand Kendall led him down the street a ways before having to stop at a crosswalk. As they waited to cross the street, a familiar voice to Logan called out, "Logan?"

Turning his head Logan saw Camille walking his way and he smiled greeting, "Hey Camille. How are you this evening?"

Camille grinned and replied, "I'm well, thank you." Looking at the blond man that was holding her friend's hand she leered at Logan saying, "I see you've finally gone for this tall glass of sexiness. How's he in the sack?"

"Camille!" Logan exclaimed as he flushed in embarrassment. Kendall on the other hand threw his head back in laughter at the dark haired girl's question. Logan cleared his throat while willing the blush on his face away before saying, "Camille, we're on a date right now. I'll call you later, alright?"

"Sure, sure. Go have fun and I'll see you at work tomorrow," Camille said before moving to walk away. Waving behind her she called, "Bye Logan, bye sexy guy!"

Logan shook his head and buried his face in Kendall's shoulder while the blond man chuckled. As they crossed the street Kendall said, "I like her. You've got some interesting friends."

"I swear I'm the only sane one of them all," Logan replied exasperatedly. Kendall smiled and delivered a kiss to the brunette male's temple, the action causing Logan to smile up at him. Their date night was still on and Logan wasn't going to frown on it, not tonight when this was the last time he could be with Kendall until whenever. He was going to enjoy his time and pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as they continued on.

* * *

Hours later Logan walked into his apartment, Kendall following him not far behind. They had had a great time and decided to head home to rest and unwind. Logan suggested watching a movie back at his place and Kendall agreed, the two of them leaving from their time out on the town and back to Logan and Carlos' apartment.

Shutting the door behind him Kendall watched his boyfriend shed his leather jacket before moving to the living room and looking at the DVD collection there. He couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to the fact that he would be leaving in the morning back to Minnesota and leaving Logan behind. He didn't want to leave California yet, because that would mean leaving Logan. But what choice did he have? He knew he couldn't and wouldn't push Logan, but he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he would be able to have a night, a _whole_ night with the brunette. Kendall couldn't deny that he wanted to, to be able to hold him all night in bed with their bare skin touching. However, if Logan didn't want to, he'd be content just being with him.

Logan stood up with two DVDs in his hand, looking at them both wondering which one they should watch. Deciding to ask Kendall he started, "Hey Kendall, which movie do-" Arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him back into a hard body stopped his question. He hadn't even heard the blond move. Looking slightly over his shoulder up at the older man he said, "Kendall?"

Kendall looked into the brown eyes of the shorter male for a moment before saying, "Logan, you know I'm leaving tomorrow." At Logan's nod he continued. "And I don't want to leave LA with any regrets, especially in terms to you. And I know you might not want to, considering it's still early in our relationship, but even you can't deny that we've been attracted to each other longer than us being together romantically. Even as just friends it was obvious."

"Yes, it was. I don't know why I tried to deny it," Logan replied.

"Yeah well, I was wondering if it would be okay if I could…hold you tonight?"

Brown eyes widened as the younger man stammered, "B-by hold m-me, y-you m-mean…?"

Nodding Kendall said, "I want to make love to you Logan, but only if you want to. If not then I'm just happy holding you like I am now."

Logan turned around in Kendall's arms and looked up into his green eyes, surprised to see the depth of his emotions for him in them. His eyes were swimming with adoration and…was that…love? Did Kendall…was Kendall possibly in love with him? He looked down at the blond's chest as he thought about Kendall's words and whether or not he wanted to. But in order for him to do that, he needed to think hard about his own feelings in regards to the blond.

Yes, he liked Kendall, he liked him a lot. He struggled to admit it to himself and to the blond due to him being afraid to talk about his past and why he was a stripper. But even so, after becoming his friend and eventually telling him the truth, Kendall still cared for him. The man adored him like no one ever had. He had never met anyone like Kendall before and he felt he was lucky to have him as his boyfriend and to be cared for the way he was. Kendall understood him as he understood the blond. He, he cared for the blond and adored him like he had never adored someone before. What he had thought he had at first with Travis years ago was increased tenfold with Kendall. Did this mean that…that maybe…he was in love with Kendall? He wasn't sure about that, not completely, but he did have an answer to Kendall's question. Whether he regretted it or not would come later, but now he knew what he wanted.

"Logan?" Kendall said softly.

Looking back up into his boyfriend's vibrant green eyes he said one single word in the utmost confidence, "Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

Even Strippers Need Love

KendallxLogan & JamesxCarlos

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, its characters, or its extensions

Even Strippers Need Love

Chapter 14

"Yes," Logan said, looking up at Kendall with the utmost confidence.

Kendall almost couldn't believe what he had heard. Logan had agreed to make love with him. He had given him the choice to opt out, letting him know he wouldn't pressure him if he wasn't ready. But somehow it seemed that Logan was indeed ready to be with him intimately, or more intimately than they already were. Still a bit dumbfounded Kendall asked, "Are you sure? I mean, are you positive?"

Logan laughed softly at seeing Kendall's expression before nodding and saying, "Yes, I'm sure. I want to make love with you, Kendall. And…and I don't know when I'll see you again, so I want to remember this moment before you leave for Minnesota tomorrow."

The blond man smiled at Logan before capturing his succulent lips into a passionate kiss, putting all of his love for the brunette male into it. Yes, he loved Logan. He didn't know exactly when he had fallen that hard for him, but he had and didn't regret it once. He moaned a little when Logan wrapped his arms around his neck and slid his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. Bending down a little he slid his hands down to Logan's thighs, getting a good grip on them before lifting the shorter man off of the ground, all the while not breaking the kiss. Logan let out a bit of a surprised noise, but other than that didn't react much.

Wrapping his legs around Kendall's waist Logan broke the kiss and said breathlessly, "Take me to my room, Kendall. Make love to me there."

Not needing to be told twice Kendall quickly carried Logan to the brunette's room, knowing where it was thanks to Carlos. The Latino thought it would be "beneficial" for him to know "just in case", as he had put it, and showed him Logan's room when he had visited while Logan was gone to the store. Kendall silently thanked Carlos in his head for it. Entering the bedroom Kendall kicked Logan's door shut before walking over to his bed and depositing him there on it. Logan pulled the blond down on top of him, wanting to feel him as close to him as possible.

The two of them began to take each other's clothes off, ridding themselves of their jackets, shirts, socks and shoes. Kendall had begun to work on Logan's jeans when the brunette sat up and placed a hand on his bare chest, making him pause in his administration.

"Wait," Logan said as he moved so Kendall was sitting on his bed and he was on his knees before him. "Let me."

"Logan," Kendall whispered as the other male began to unbutton his jeans, pulling them down his hips and over his knees to his ankles. As Logan rubbed his erection through his black boxers, he told him through a groan, "You don't have to."

Logan smiled up at Kendall, his brown eyes full of lust as he said, "But I want to."

Kendall moaned as Logan began mouthing him through his underwear, hissing a bit when he slid his boxers off and the cool air hit his erect penis. Logan took his member into hand and stroked it, loving the deep groans the blond made as he did. He stroked him a few more times before licking the tip, then engulfing him completely. Kendall let out a long groan at feeling Logan's mouth around him, sucking him and licking his erection. Looking down at the brunette he moaned at seeing Logan taking him deeply into his mouth, practically down his throat, his head bobbing as he moved it back and forth. And then he looked up at him with those large, brown doe eyes; the sight was so erotic! It was almost like the fantasy he had when he had jerked off in the shower to the thought of Logan sucking his dick, only better.

Running his hand through Logan's hair, Kendall moaned and said huskily, "Baby, that feels so good. Your mouth is so perfect."

The younger man moaned around him, the vibration running straight through his hard member. Kendall groaned as his green eyes closed, taking in the pleasure and sensation he was feeling. Opening them again he noticed that Logan was stroking himself, his pants pushed down to his knees where he was perched. Deciding it was his turn to pleasure Logan he gently pulled him off of his erection, delighting in the popping noise that was made with Logan let go of him. Pulling him up he kissed Logan passionately before gently lowering him to the mattress. Breaking the kiss he sat up and kicked his boxers off before taking off his lover's jeans and boxers as well. As he did he said, "Let me pleasure you now."

Logan nodded as he took breaths of air, chest heaving and his lips red and swollen from having Kendall in his mouth. The blond man was so big! He wondered how he would feel inside of him; probably fantastic, he was sure. Watching as the older male settled between his legs, he moaned when the blond began stroking his achingly hard dick. He so desperately wanted Kendall to put him in his mouth, he so wanted him to suck his cock. However he was pleasantly surprised when Kendall suddenly grabbed him by his thighs and positioned him on his shoulder blades, his legs in the air, and felt the blond's tongue at his entrance.

"Oh god, Kendall!" Logan yelled, his toes curling at the feeling of being rimmed. He had never experienced this before, and he found that he loved it. Kendall kissed and licked entrance, Logan moaning and begging for more. Kendall moaned against him and held two fingers to Logan's lips, to which the brunette male took them into his mouth and sucked on them like his did the blond's member not too long ago. He sucked on them and swirled his tongue around them, moaning sexily and causing Kendall's dick to harden further, his balls getting tight. Before long Kendall stopped rimming his boyfriend and took his fingers out of Logan's mouth. He then inserted one of them into Logan's entrance, being careful not to hurt the brunette seeing as he didn't know how long it had been since he had last had sex, though he figured it had been a while. Logan however, instead of hissing or whimpering in pain at the intrusion, moaned at the feeling of Kendall's finger inside of him, moaning louder when he began to pump the finger. Pretty soon the second finger joined it and they began to stretch him, getting his hole ready for what was to come.

Once it was apparent Logan was relaxed, Kendall took his fingers out of Logan and dropped his hips back to the mattress. Moving back in between the brunette's legs he wrapped them around his waist and prepared himself to enter Logan. Looking into brown eyes he asked, "Are you ready?"

Logan nodded and moaned out, "Yes."

Kendall nodded and pressed his member against Logan's entrance, sliding into his incredible heat slowly. He couldn't stop the hiss of pleasure from escaping his mouth as he reveled in the feeling of being surrounded by such tight heat; if he wanted he could have came right then and there. Logan was in the same boat, loving the feeling of the blond's large dick inside of him, making him feel so full; he too could have came just from the sensation of that. Neither of them knew who had given the signal first, but it didn't matter. The moment Kendall started moving inside of Logan, it felt as if everything was right in the world. Kendall was moving so gently, taking care not to hurt Logan while also moving at a good pace that was giving them both pleasure. Logan moaned at the feeling of the blond thrusting in and out of him, groaning when he rolled his hips. Reaching up Logan cupped Kendall's face and brought his lips down to his, kissing him passionately as the blond made love to him. Kendall decided to change the angle of his thrusts and in doing so, his member slammed right into Logan's prostate. Logan screamed in pleasure, causing Kendall to grin and he began to hammer that spot inside of his lover, delighting in the sexy noises the younger man was making.

Bending down so his lips were right next to Logan's ear, Kendall whispered, "Tell me how good it feels, Logan. Let me know how I'm making you feel."

Logan wrapped his arms around the older male and replied, "So good, it feels so good Kendall! You're driving me crazy!"

"Do you want more?"

"Yes! I want more, please! Give me more! Oh fuck, give me more!"

And Kendall did just that, thrusting faster and harder into Logan, hammering his prostate with each and every thrust of his hips. Logan yelled and moaned loudly, proclaiming how good it felt in the empty apartment. The bedroom was filled with their shared moans and groans, skin slapping against skin, and the slight creaking of the bed. It wasn't long before they both could feel the tell tale signs of their orgasms; they were going to cum together. Reaching between them Kendall grasped Logan's erection and began to pump it in time with his thrusts, increasing Logan's pleasure while looking at the erotic expression on the brunette's face. Before they knew it they reached their climax, Logan exploding on their stomach's and the blond's hand with a shout of Kendall's name, and Kendall inside of Logan with a long groan into his neck.

The two of them panted, breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breaths. Raising up Kendall took his hand that was covered with Logan's semen and licked his hand clean, moaning at the taste of his lover's essence. He then pulled his softening member out of the younger male, smiling as Logan moaned at the feel of him doing so. Dropping down next to him Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan and pulled him close to him, Logan snuggling into the blond man's embrace.

After a while they both got a bit chilly and crawled underneath the sheets of Logan's bed, neither of them letting each other go. As they settled down in the bed Logan whispered, "That was incredible."

"Yeah, it really was," Kendall responded, his hand rubbing up and down Logan's bare back. He moved his hand down to the brunette's butt and squeezed it a bit before moving back up to his waist to stay. As Logan settled his head on Kendall's chest and was about to drift off, Kendall softly said, "I love you, Logan."

Logan's eyes widened at hearing the confession before looking up into green eyes. He could see the sincerity in them, letting him know Kendall's words were true. He opened his mouth to respond, but Kendall gently placed a finger on his lips to silence him, telling him he didn't want him to answer until he was completely sure, but just wanted to let him know how he really felt. Logan understood and nodded, giving Kendall a sweet kiss before they both fell asleep. However right before Logan fell asleep, ten minutes after Kendall had, he whispered in the dark, "I think I love you, too."


	15. Chapter 15

Even Strippers Need Love

KendallxLogan & JamesxCarlos

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, its characters, or its extensions

Even Strippers Need Love

Chapter 15

Kisses along his neck roused Logan from his sleep, causing him to moan at the lips grazing and pressing against his skin. Turning his head he blurrily opened his eyes and looked up to see Kendall peering down at him fully dressed with a sweet smile on his face. Smiling in return Logan rubbed a bit of the sleep from his eyes and softly greeted, "Hey."

"Hey," Kendall replied, his fingers running through Logan's hair. Logan hummed in contentment, the feeling of the blond's fingers practically putting him back to sleep again.

Logan looked into green eyes and asked, "Do you have to go?"

Kendall nodded sadly and answered, "Yes, I have to leave now. I have to get back to the hotel to get my things and check out, and then we've got to be at the airport to catch out flight back to Minnesota."

Sitting up the younger man nodded and smiled sadly at Kendall before looking in his lap. In a quiet voice he said, "I'll miss you."

The blond male smiled sadly as well and took Logan's hands in his own, squeezing them gently. Looking into brown eyes he said, "I'll come back to visit you as often as I can, and I'll call you every day."

"What if you end up forgetting about me?"

"Impossible. You're the most important person in the world to me, Logan. I'm never going to forget you and I'm not going to let you go. I love you and I'll wait for as long as it takes for you to love me back and that one day we'll be together forever without having to be separated."

Tears began to fill Logan's eyes, to which Kendall kissed them away before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Hugging him close he whispered, "Bye, Logan. I love you."

Kendall let go of Logan and kissed his forehead before standing upright again and leaving Logan's bedroom, headed to the apartment door. Logan sat listening to his boyfriend leave, and it was only when the front door open and shut did he finally move. Jumping out of bed he grabbed his jeans from the night before and put them on, as well as his shirt. Slipping his feet into some flip flops he ran out of his room and through the apartment, grabbing the door knob and throwing the door open. He ran out into the hallway and took the stairs to the first floor, praying he'd make it in time. Bursting into the lobby of the apartment complex, surprising the land lady who scolded him for running in the building, he ran out of the apartment building while yelling a quick apology. Once outside he began searching the parking lot, quickly spotting Kendall over near his car.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted running over to him. "Kendall wait!"

The blond looked up in surprise at seeing the brunette male running towards him. Confusion on his face he said, "Logan?"

Panting Logan stopped in front of Kendall and looked up at him, silence passing between the two men at the moment. Kendall was going to say something, but was shocked into silence when the shorter male threw his arms around his neck and pressed his lips against his in a passionate kiss. When Logan finally pulled away he looked into his boyfriend's eyes and declared, "I love you, too."

Green eyes widened at hearing the true, honest words. Kendall almost couldn't believe what he had heard, but he knew he had and clearly. Even looking into Logan's brown eyes he could see the depth of the man's truth there. Logan loved him back, he really did. Wrapping his arms around the brunette male he kissed him once more, the two of them moving their lips against the other in their love filled kiss. When they finally had to part for air Kendall breathed out, "Come with me. Come with me to Minnesota."

"I can't," Logan whispered. "Not until my debt is paid off. But…I promise I will when it is. I want to be with you, Kendall."

Kendall smiled and nodded before hugging and kissing Logan once more before bidding him 'goodbye' and getting into his car. He waved to Logan before driving off headed back to his hotel, Logan standing and looking after him as he did so.

* * *

After four hours, three and a half of those spent traveling back home, Kendall finally pulled up to his home in Minnesota. He sighed as he parked the car and cut off the engine, then got out and began to unload his bags. Walking up to the front door he was about to place the key in the door when the door suddenly opened revealing his little sister.

"Katie!" Kendall said surprised to see the nineteen year old in his home.

Katie smiled and said, "Welcome home, big bro."

Recovering from the surprise Kendall smiled and hugged his little sister, lifting her off the ground causing her to laugh. Once he let her go she helped him bring his things inside and piled them next to the staircase. After that they moved into the kitchen where Katie seemed to have ordered a pizza. Taking a slice out of it the box to eat Kendall said, "It's good to see you, little sis."

"You too."

"You know I don't just allow you in my home when I'm not here, right?"

"I know, but I figured you'd want to know that I've been in contact with Lucy and helping her on your request regarding your stripper friend."

Kendall swallowed his mouthful of pizza before saying, "I'm listening."

Katie smirked before pulling out her phone and opening it, scrolling through it before finding what she was looking for. Clearing her throat she said, "You're not going to believe some of this shit. Turns out this Travis that you asked Lucy to look up has worked in several strip clubs, being the main recruiter of strippers. However he only recruits people who are in certain situations that involve money."

"Like Logan. He was looking for a way to support his mother and pay bills while she was in the hospital."

"Yeah, that problem sounds about right and up Travis' alley. He gets paid by the mob he works for to do so and keeps tabs on the strippers he recruits. Gets them in trouble with his mob boss and makes them continue stripping to "pay off their debt"."

"I heard quotations around that."

"Because there are. There is no debt to pay. The mob boss basically allows Travis to have some sort of ownership over these people by claiming there is a debt and that they need to pay it off or threatens them with death or something like that. Travis then "volunteers" to make sure they keep stripping and earning money to pay off the "debt". Some people are still supposedly paying off their debt, and their money is just being sent to the boss who gives it to Travis who does whatever he pleases with it. Travis has done this to several people, only a small amount of them figuring out the truth."

A feeling of dread filled Kendall's stomach as he asked, "What happened to the ones that found out?"

Katie gave him a sad look before saying, "Travis works for a mob. You do the math."

Kendall looked off somewhere before saying, "So let me get this straight. Travis is monitoring the strippers he recruited to make sure they pay off a debt that doesn't even exist just so he can continue to take the money that they worked for to do whatever he wants with, all the while letting them think they have to pay off a debt to protect themselves and their loved ones from the mob boss."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. And he's never going to let them off, especially if they're good at it."

"THAT SICK BASTARD!"

The brunette watched the blond curse and have some sort of fit at hearing the news, waiting for him to calm down. Once he did and sat down at the kitchen table, she walked over to him and sat next to him. Placing her hands on the table she said, "I've already deduced that the stripper friend that's important to you is someone you care for more than a friend. Otherwise you wouldn't have asked Lucy to do this or say you'll even finish paying off the debt for him."

Kendall sighed and nodded saying, "I love him, Katie. I'd do anything to be with him and protect him. His life is already hard enough as it is, and to learn he's doing something he hates for nothing makes me sick."

Katie nodded and rubbed her brother's arm soothingly before saying, "Well luckily Lucy was able to find the mob's location and has dispatched the police and FBI on them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. You know she always thinks ahead and catches all of her victims unexpectedly. All of them are in prison right now. Turns out they've been looking for the mob boss for a while now for more than enough crimes. They were able to stop all of their business and have contacted a few strippers to let them know about the trap they had fallen into and the scam behind it. Many of them have finally stopped. Others still haven't been informed and are still being searched for by police."

"That's great!" Kendall exclaimed. "That means that Logan won't have to strip anymore! But he hasn't been told yet."

"Because they're trying to locate him. They know he's in California, but don't know where and they've got a few officers there searching for him so they can let him know."

Kendall stood up and ran for his duffle bag, grabbing it and running for the door. Katie frowned and followed him asking, "Where are you going?"

"Back to LA."

"But you just got back! Don't you have jetlag or something? And you need to pay for another ticket to fly back there!"

"Fuck the jetlag! And I'll pay for a flight on the way to the airport!"

Katie huffed before grabbing her backpack by the door that had a change or two of clothes and followed her brother, locking his house behind her before running and getting in his car with him. Buckling herself in she said, "I'm coming with you. I want to meet the man that stole my big brother's heart."

Kendall chuckled as she pulled out of his driveway and drove off for the airport. Along the way Katie called and paid for two tickets to Los Angeles, California, leaving Kendall time to his thoughts. He couldn't believe Lucy and Katie had discovered the truth and had even gotten police involved to stop it. Usually Lucy would just capture and torture before leaving them be. Like he said, he didn't like to think he knew people on the darker side of the spectrum, but Lucy was an exception and Katie liked to drift in from time to time. He couldn't believe that Logan was free from Travis. Now he could move on and do whatever he wanted.

Speaking of Travis he turned to Katie who had just gotten off of her phone and asked, "What about Travis? He's in LA watching Logan, so how is he going to be arrested if the police can't find him?"

A disturbing smirk found its way on the brunette's face before she said, "You just leave him to me."

The blond shivered a bit at the way his little sister said that before focusing on the road. He wasn't even going to ask what she would do once she found Travis. But it didn't matter, though. He was going to see Logan again and they could really, _finally_ , be together.


	16. Chapter 16

Even Strippers Need Love

KendallxLogan & JamesxCarlos

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, its characters, or its extensions

Even Strippers Need Love

Chapter 16

Carlos moaned as he gripped James' bed sheets, moaning louder as James drove into him harder and harder from behind. The gorgeous man was making him feel so good! His toes were curling and the sensation was running up and down his spine; he knew it wouldn't take long for him to find release. Even James was grunting and panting in exertion, but he couldn't get enough of Carlo's sweet, tight channel. Bending down so his lips were next to Carlos' ear he whispered, "You like that, don't you? Do you want more from papí?"

'Papí' was what Carlos had called James during their first time having sex, completely by accident but James liked it and didn't mind it at all. The Latino moaned and responded, "Yes papí, please more! I need you to give me more!"

James didn't need telling twice and began to thrust into the Latino man for all he was worth. Carlos' cries and shouts of pleasure were music to James' ears, even more so when the younger male began to speak in his native language. He only did that when he was really feeling the pleasure that James gave him and James loved it, always feeling a sense of satisfaction that he could make his boyfriend feel so good to the point of going from English to Spanish in his spoken word. The two of them moved together to reach release, the older man taking Carlos' erection in hand and began pumping it in time with his thrusts on the younger man's prostate. Finally coming into euphoria together, Carlos came in James' hand with a shout of his name, his limbs shaking as James released his seed inside of Carlos, a pleasant shudder running down his back as he did so with a deep groan.

Panting to catch their breaths, James let go of Carlos' softening dick and licked it clean of the younger man's semen as Carlos collapsed on James' bed, his limbs holding him up finally giving out. Pulling out of the Latino James dropped down next to him and breathed out, "That was incredible."

"Yeah," Carlos replied before snuggling up next to him. With a giggle he said, "I could wake up like this every day."

"With my cock buried deep inside you?" James kissed Carlos' neck, making him shudder a bit in pleasure. Giving the older man a sweet smile he replied, "Next to you."

James grinned and captured his lips in a sweet kiss, pulling him closer as he wrapped his arms around Carlos' body. The two of them laid there exchanging lazy kisses when Carlos' cell phone rang, causing them to break apart and look at the device annoyed. Reaching over Carlos grabbed it from the nightstand and answered, "Hello?"

 _"Carlos?"_ Logan's voice said through the phone.

Carlos' expression turned to one of worry, him catching the melancholy tone of his best friend's voice. Sitting up slightly he asked, "Logan, what's wrong?"

There was a moment of silence before Logan finally responded. _"He's gone."_

"Who? Kendall?"

 _"Yes, he left this morning. And…and I don't know when I'll see him again."_

Brown eyes widened as he heard sniffles in the phone. A sob made him sit up completely as he heard Logan crying, the sudden movement alarming James and making him sit up as well, looking at his lover in concern while also listening in on the conversation by this point. Carlos could feel his heart breaking for Logan listening to him crying the way he was. The man sounded so heartbroken just from Kendall having to go back to Minnesota. But Logan wouldn't be reacting this strongly about the blond man leaving unless…unless…

"Logan, do you love Kendall?" Carlos asked him, holding his breath as he waited for the answer. Even James was holding his breath for Logan's answer. It was obvious to him the shorter brunette did, but Logan had to say it for it to be real.

 _"Yes, I love him Carlos,"_ Logan answered. He sniffled before saying, _"I told him so before he left, but I just feel like I'm never going to see him again. And I can't leave here to be with him because of my situation!"_

Carlos looked at James with an upset expression, James looking just as upset for their friend. Gently taking the phone from his lover James put it to his ear and calmly said, "Logan, calm down alright? Just sit tight and we'll be there as soon as possible. We're here for you, okay?"

 _"Okay…thanks James. I-I'll see you soon, I guess."_ Logan hung up after that.

James handed Carlos his phone back before saying, "I knew Logan loved Kendall."

"I did too, but I didn't know it ran that deep," Carlos replied. "Then again, Logan probably didn't even know his feelings for Kendall ran so deep until after Kendall actually left."

The taller man nodded before getting off of his bed and walking around the other side where Carlos was. Taking the Latino's hand he said, "Come on, we need to shower before heading back to your place to help comfort Logan."

Nodding Carlos allowed James to pull him from his bed to the bathroom, the two of them deciding to take a shower together while knowing it wasn't time for another round of sex there, not while their friend was waiting for them.

* * *

Logan looked up when the front door of his and Carlos' apartment opened and James and Carlos walked inside. The brunette had sat himself on the couch after going back inside from watching Kendall leave, and he had been there ever since. Seeing the couple looking at him he gave them a sad smile as tears welled up in his eyes again. He opened his mouth to greet them, but a sob escaped his throat instead.

Quickly moving to sit next to his best friend, Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan and let him cry as he said, "It's alright, Logan; we're here."

"I-I've never felt pain like this before, Carlos," Logan said through his sobs. "I feel like a part of my heart is missing."

Brown eyes met a pair of hazel ones as James sat on the other side of Logan, a sad expression on James' face. As James rubbed Logan's back he said, "It's because you love him, Logan. And I think that it feels like this for you is also because he might be your soul mate, if you believe in that."

Logan buried his face into Carlos' shoulder as tears ran down his face from his brown eyes, holding onto his best friend like a lifeline. Carlos rocked him a bit before asking, "Do you have to work today or tonight?"

"Both," Logan answered.

Carlos looked at James and asked, "James, can you call the _Jeanie's Homey Café_ and let them know Logan won't be coming in today? You know, tell them he's taking a sick day?"

James nodded and walked into the kitchen to make the call, leaving Carlos and Logan alone on the couch as the Latino comforted his friend. Logan needed time to stop being upset, and he wasn't going to do that any time soon to go to his day job. He wished he could do something to help Logan, but he couldn't bring Kendall back to Logan.

* * *

The moment Kendall and Katie stepped off the plane in LA that afternoon, they rushed towards the exit and hailed the nearest taxi. Once they got inside Kendall gave him Logan's address and they were off. As they rode in the taxi Katie said, "I can't wait to meet this dude. From what you've told me of him, he sounds great."

Kendall smiled brightly and replied, "He is, everything about him is amazing."

"You sound so lovesick, but I'm glad you're in love, big brother."

The blond smiled and hugged his little sister before asking her what she was going to do when she found Travis. She had eluded his questioning about it and she still was. All she would tell him was that she would handle it, no other sort of clue given. It was alright though, as long as he saw Logan again and told him the truth about what was really going on and why he was still stripping. Before long they reached Logan and Carlos' apartment complex and got out of the taxi with their bags, Kendall throwing more than enough money at the driver while telling him to keep the change.

As they entered the apartments and headed for the elevators, Katie suddenly asked, "Do you think I'll be able to see Logan perform while I'm here? Or is that too weird for you that I'll be watching your man take off his clothes?"

Rolling his eyes Kendall answered, "Yes it's weird for me, but I know you'll do it anyway. And that's for Logan to decide, depending on if he's working tonight or not."

"If he is tonight, then that'll make it easier on me to find Travis. I have a feeling he'll be there if Logan's there."

Entering the elevator as the doors opened Kendall asked, "Do you think he knows about what's happened to his boss and the mob altogether? Do you think he knows he's being hunted for what he's done?"

Katie scoffed and said, "Who cares? As long as I get my hands on him and you have Logan back in your arms, it doesn't matter what he thinks."

Getting off of the elevator on the third floor, Kendall quickly walked to door #342 and knocked on it, waiting impatiently for it to open. _Please let someone be here,_ Kendall prayed.

The sound of the door unlocking was heard and soon the door opened revealing James. Hazel eyes widened in shock as they met green ones before he smiled and said, "It's good to see you've come back."

"Thanks James. Is he here?" Kendall asked.

James nodded and allowed him inside, saying 'Katie' as she entered behind her brother. Stopping in the living room Kendall saw Carlos and Logan on the couch, both of them curled up under the throw blanket as they watched television. However it was Logan's red-rimmed eyes that let him know the brunette male had been crying, and he couldn't help but feel guilty knowing it was probably because of him. In a soft voice he called out, "Logan."

Logan turned to look at Kendall, his brown eyes widening as they looked into the green ones he had said 'goodbye' to earlier that morning. With a slight gasp he said, "Kendall?"

Kendall rushed to Logan and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to him as Logan's arms wrapped around him as well, his hands clenching his shirt tightly. Tears fell from Logan's eyes once again, but in happiness this time. Kendall had come back! He hadn't been sure when he'd see him again, but he definitely didn't think it'd be so soon. But he didn't care one bit, because he was with Kendall again.

Through his tears Logan told Kendall, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kendall replied softly, a loving smile on his face as he pulled away slightly to kiss Logan.

Carlos, James, and Katie looked at the couple with smiles on their faces, happy to see them so happy just at being together again, though only having been separated for a few hours. Katie figured that if this is what only a few hours did to them, they were completely hopeless. But then again, as long as her brother was happy, then she was happy too. Hating to break up the moment she cleared her throat and said, "Uh, Kendall?"

The blond male looked at her and said, "Oh right." After wiping Logan's tears from his face he said, "Logan, this is my little sister Katie. Katie, this is the love of my life, Logan Mitchell."

Logan sniffed and composed himself before holding a hand out saying, "Nice to meet you. Kendall speaks fondly of you."

"Aw, Kenny," Katie said teasingly to Kendall, causing him to blush. Looking back at his boyfriend she said, "You can totally call him that."

"It's fine as long as I can call him 'Logie'," Kendall said grinning at the brunette male, who was blushing while James and Carlos laughed.

James looked at Katie and asked, "So what got you to tag along with Kendall from Minnesota to California?"

Katie moved to sit on the other side of Logan and answered, "For one, to meet the man my big brother is so fond of. And two, to tell Logan the truth as to why he's still stripping."

Logan's eyes widened as he looked at the blond and asked, "You told her?"

Before Kendall could answer, Katie interrupted. "Don't worry about that, Logan. Let's just say an old friend of the family and I did some research concerning your situation and found some really damning evidence that's got the mob boss and his cronies busted. Don't say anything, just sit and listen because it's a lot to take in."


	17. Chapter 17

Even Strippers Need Love

KendallxLogan & JamesxCarlos

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, its characters, or its extensions

Even Strippers Need Love

Chapter 17

Logan was shaking in rage and disbelief as he took in every word Katie told him, as well as the evidence that had been found confirming her words. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it! Travis was having him strip on the belief he was protecting his mother and pay off a nonexistent debt, and was just taking his profits and using it for his own means. He can't believe he had allowed the older man to play him like that for seven years! He was so angry he began to breathe heavily, trying to keep himself together over it all.

Kendall gave his lover a concerned look and asked, "Logie, are you alright?"

"I…I…" Logan took a deep breath before suddenly yelling, "I'LL KILL HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THIS TO ME! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Logan!" Kendall wrapped his arms around the brunette male, trying to get him to calm down though he too was angry about what Travis had done to Logan. He had used him financially, as well as sexual as he had taken Logan's virginity and made him believe he loved him and that they were dating while he really had a fiancé. He too wanted to squeeze that man's neck until he turned blue in the face, but he knew his little sister was going to handle everything.

Katie cleared her throat and said with a devious smile, "Don't worry about that, Logan. I'll make sure that when I catch him—and I will—he'll wish he never messed with you in the first place."

James raised an eyebrow and said, "I know that look. What are you planning on doing?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Logan raised an eyebrow before looking back up at Kendall who shook his head at his sister's statement. Taking a deep breath he said, "I just can't believe all of this happened to me. But now that I know the truth, I can finally stop stripping. Maybe after my shift tonight I'll talk to Gustavo and put in my two week notice."

Carlos nodded and said, "Just don't let that information go around before you want it to. Besides, we're banking on Travis showing up tonight and we don't want to give him reason to suddenly run if he realizes what's happened to his boss."

Katie nodded and said, "That's right, and I know just how to make sure he'll show up tonight."

"You're not going to tell us anything, are you?" James asked.

"Nope."

* * *

Later that night Carlos was standing behind the bar at _Exotically Favored_ serving up drinks for customers as three strippers performed on the stage. Sitting at the bar with him was James and Kendall. Logan was in the locker room getting ready for his set while Katie was lingering somewhere in the crowd, keeping an eye out for Travis. As the Latino gave his boyfriend and friend their cups of Manhattan, he asked them, "Do either of you guys know what Travis looks like?"

Shaking his head James replied, "No idea. Logan never described him to you?"

"No, he didn't like thinking or talking about it, and when he did he'd only say his name."

Kendall took a sip of his drink before saying, "He didn't tell me what he looked like either. The only ones who know what that dick looks like are Logan and Katie."

Carlos nodded before lowering his voice and saying, "Logan told me that he plans on talking to Gustavo either before or after his set about quitting."

"Do you think he'll understand Logan's reason for leaving? Even I'm aware he's real popular here and _Exotically Favored_ will be losing one of its top exotic dancers," James said.

"Gustavo may be short tempered and angry all the time, but he's actually a real nice guy once you get to know him. And he and his assistant Kelly have a soft spot for him. It'll be sad for them to see him go, but I'm sure that they just want Logan to be happy."

Kendall smiled and looked at the stage just as the crowd cheered and applauded the strippers that had just finished their set. Gustavo's voice then came over the speakers and said, "Up next on the stage is everyone's favorite, the one, the only, Professor L-Train!"

The crowd erupted into loud cheers and soon Logan stepped out from behind the curtain, wearing an entire leather outfit. The leather clothes were sticking to his body wonderfully, showing off his perky ass and toned body. And on his face was his usual sexy smirk as he waited for his music to start, though the crowd was already holding their money in the air. The moment the music began, Logan began moving around, dancing sexily before slowly unzipping the tight leather jacket he had on his torso. As he eased out of it Kendall watched his man with a smile. Though he didn't like the fact Logan stripped, and for a reason that no longer was, he had to admit that the man was good at it and was so sexy taking his clothes off. As Logan grabbed hold of the pole and swung himself on it, movement caught the blond's eye.

Looking off to the side Kendall looked at a man standing nearby wearing a business suit and his long hair pulled back in a neat ponytail. His eyes were trained hard on Logan, a smirk forming on his face. Kendall narrowed his green eyes at him, an uneasy feeling welling up in his stomach. A hand placed itself on his shoulder and he turned to see Katie who was also looking at the man.

"That's him," Katie said, loud enough for only her brother to hear over the loud music. "That's Travis."

"How did you get him here?" Kendall asked.

"I just hacked his boss' email and sent him one to come here to watch Logan's performance. I also made it sound as if his boss wants him to speak to Logan after his set, but he won't get to. Call the police for me, will you? Let them know that we've found the man they've been looking for involved in the mob/stripper scam."

Kendall looked at Katie and noticed her ease something into her pocket. The brunette girl then walked away from him and over to Travis, immediately engaging him in conversation. Keeping an eye on them he took his phone out and dialed 911, holding the phone to his ear. When they picked up he told them exactly what his sister told him to say, giving them the location of the strip club and everything else they needed. Once he got off of the phone with them, he noticed Katie walk by with Travis, the younger girl winking at her brother as they headed for the exit.

"Who was that Katie was with?" James asked.

"Travis," Kendall answered.

The sound of glass shattering caused them to look at Carlos and the Latino looked at them with wide eyes as he asked, "Really? That was him?"

Nodding Kendall answered, "Yeah, and she's taking him outside. I've already called the police to tip them off on the fact that he's here since they are looking for him anyway."

James looked at Kendall and said, "Let's go see what Katie's doing to the guy."

The two of them got up from their seats at the bar and headed towards the exit. Once they stepped outside they looked around trying to find Katie or see where she went. It wasn't until they heard cries of pain did they follow them and find Katie and Travis on the side of the building. Katie was kicking Travis' ass and not giving him any chance to recover from her attacks. They watched as she slammed him face first into the brick wall of the club before flipping him onto his back on the ground, Travis letting out another cry of pain. She then kicked him over onto his stomach, then reached down and pulled his arm up before giving it a vicious twist, the loud crack echoing in the alley. Travis let out a scream of agony before seizing completely and Katie reached into her pocket and pulled out a Taser, yanking his suit jacket and shirt up and pressing it to his skin, pressing the button and shocking the man. When she finally let up, Travis laid motionless having passed out.

Katie stood back up and placed the Taser back in her pocket before casually throwing her hair over her shoulder and looking up into the shocked faces of her brother and his friend. Smiling sweetly she said, "I can hear the police coming now."

And sure enough, two police cars showed up just as they exited the alley, Katie dragging Travis' body behind her by his broken arm. She walked over to the officers that were coming towards them to give them their man as well as explain everything. Just then Logan and Carlos came out of the club and looked at the scene before them. Walking over to their lovers Logan asked, "What happened to Travis?"

"Katie happened," Kendall said before taking Logan in his arms.

One of the officers that Katie had spoken to while handing off Travis walked over to them and asked, "Which one of you is Logan Mitchell?"

Logan raised his hand and said, "I am."

"We would like you to come in for questioning, if you don't mind. A few other victims of this scam are waiting to be questioned as well and we want your statement to help prosecute Travis."

"Yeah, sure."

The officer nodded and said, "Also, your friend over there is helping us get in contact with your mother in Texas to inform her of everything, as well as fly her out here to see you."

Brown eyes widened before filling with tears. Logan thanked the officer and told him he'd follow behind them in his car and to just give him a minute. As the officer walked away Logan buried his face in Kendall's shoulder and said in a watery voice, "I haven't seen my mom in years. I'm so happy that I'll see her, but am also ashamed to face her because of this."

Kendall gently took his lover's face in his hands and kissed his lips sweetly before saying, "I'm sure your mother won't blame you for anything, Logan. In fact, I'll be she'll be overjoyed to see you again and see that you're alright. You've got to believe that, Logie."

Logan nodded and hugged Kendall, quietly thanking him before the two of them headed for Kendall's car as Kendall had driven Logan to work. Carlos called after them that he'd inform Gustavo of what was happening before they got in the car and followed the police to the station. And as they went Logan couldn't help but think that this dark chapter of his life was almost over. He smiled as he looked at his blond boyfriend, happy that this man helped him and stood by him throughout it all. He didn't think he could love him more.


	18. Chapter 18

Even Strippers Need Love

KendallxLogan & JamesxCarlos

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, its characters, or its extensions

Even Strippers Need Love

Chapter 18

A week had passed since everything had happened; Katie revealing what was really going on with Logan's continuous stripping, Travis being found, beaten and arrested, and Logan giving his statement at the police station to be used as evidence against Travis and all those involved in the stripping scandal. It had been a long and tiring week, not to mention the entire story had even gotten to the news. Logan had been given time off from both of his jobs with pay when it became apparent he was a victim in the whole thing, though he did put in his two week notice at _Exotically Favored_.

Logan currently was laying awake early that morning, wrapped in Kendall's arm in his room of his and Carlos' apartment, Carlos and James just down the hall in Carlos' room. Everyone was still sleeping except for Logan, and that because he was currently worrying. Why? Because his mother was coming today to visit him. He hadn't seen his mother in seven years and had told her about everything that had happened over the phone when the police contacted her, everything from when he had been seventeen and had started stripping to now. He had been so ashamed after telling her everything that he had hung up in tears, only to be told the following day by Katie, who was currently helping the police file and finished everything, that his mother would be visiting in a week. And the day had finally come.

The strong arm that was wrapped around him tightened a bit and pulled him closer to the warm body spooning him before a sleep filled voice asked, "Logan, what is it?"

The brunette male looked over his shoulder a bit and brown eyes met green ones, drowsy though filled with concern. Logan turned around in Kendall's hold to face him and said looking at the blond's naked chest, "I'm just nervous. My mom is coming today at some point and I haven't seen her and barely contacted her in seven years. I'm so ashamed of what I've done, I'm afraid to face her and of what she thinks of me now, especially knowing all that I've done."

"Logan, you don't have to be afraid. I'm sure your mother will understand why you did it. You were trying to help support you both, and then you got roped into something you couldn't get out of, all the while thinking you were keeping her safe. She's not going to blame or judge you; you're her son and she loves you no matter what."

"I want to believe that, Kendall. I really want to believe that, but I'm not so sure."

"Trust me, everything will be fine. Just wait and see."

Logan looked up and gave his lover a small smile before snuggling into him, allowing himself to be engulfed by Kendall's warmth. Kendall wrapped his arms around the smaller male and held him close, humming softly to help sooth his boyfriend before they eventually fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Kendall, how long are you staying out here?" James asked after breakfast. "You've been here a week, and I know you have a hockey match coming up soon."

Kendall finished his orange juice and answered, "I called Coach and let him know what was going on and that I'd be returning back to Minnesota in another week, that way I can spend the next two weeks with the team to practice and then we can have our match."

James nodded before saying, "I think you get more leeway with your coach anyway, so I'm not surprised he's letting you do this."

The blond rolled his eyes at his friend's statement before glancing over into the kitchen where Logan was washing dishes, Carlos rinsing them and putting them on the dish rack to dry. There was a worried furrow between Logan's eyebrows and he knew Logan was still thinking about when his mother would show up. He was about to say something to James when there was suddenly a knock on the apartment door. Four pairs of eyes all turned to look at the door before Carlos dried his hands and moved to answer the door, Logan drying his hands as well as he nervously left the kitchen and walked into the living room to stand next to Kendall.

Opening the door Carlos saw an older brunette lady standing on the other side of the door, Katie standing behind her. He could tell by her eyes that she was Logan's mother, him obviously having gotten his eyes from her. Smiling he said, "Hello, Mrs. Mitchell. Please, come inside."

"Thank you," Joanna replied as Carlos stepped aside, allowing her and Katie to enter the apartment. As she allowed Carlos to take her suitcase she looked at the other three men in the apartment and her eyes immediately locked on her son. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stepped towards him and said with a teary voice, "Logie-Bear."

Logan, whose eyes had filled with tears as well, released a sob before hurrying to his mother and hugging her close, crying into her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him and rocked and soothed him like she had done when he had been a child. As she did she whispered, "It's alright Logan, I'm here. I'm right here. It's okay."

"I'm so sorry, mom," Logan said through his sobs. "I'm so sorry. Oh, what must you think of me?"

"You are still the same Logan I gave birth to and have loved for twenty-four years. It doesn't matter what you did or why you did it. I don't care that you became a stripper because I know that you always knew who you were and you didn't lose that. And you don't have to be strong anymore, I'm right here and so are your friends. It's alright now, you just let it out. Let mama help and be here for you."

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Katie all watched the mother and son have their overdue reunion, both of them shedding tears while holding onto each other. Katie, beginning to get very emotional, cleared her throat and said lowly, "I think we should leave them be for a while."

James nodded and said, "Logan, we're going to go out for a while and let you and your mom catch up."

Logan pulled away from Joanna and nodded, sniffling as he wiped his tears though more still fell from his eyes. Joanna wiped her own tears before looking at the others and said, "Wait, I want to meet the one named Kendall. Logan told me about him and spoke of how much he loved him."

Kendall stepped up with a smile and held out his hand saying, "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Mitchell. I'm Kendall Knight, Logan's boyfriend."

The blond was surprised when she wrapped him in a hug and squeezed him tightly as she did so. Letting go of him she said, "Thank you, Kendall. Thank you for helping my baby boy to open up and help him through this rough time. I understand you weren't there for most of it, but I thank you from the bottom of my heart that you entered his life when you did. And I know you truly do love him because you didn't just leave him when he revealed his secrets to you. You are the kind of person I had hoped Logan would find one day. I don't know you personally, but I know that you truly do have a heart of gold. Thank you Kendall, thank you."

"Y-You're welcome."

Logan smiled and walked over to Kendall, wrapping his arms around his middle and hugging him close. Kendall grinned down at the brunette male and placed a kiss on his forehead before letting him go and telling him that they would see him later. He gave Logan one more kiss before he, Carlos, James, and Katie left the apartment to Logan and his mother. As he followed his friends and sister to the elevator, he couldn't help but smile. He had been right; Joanna didn't think less of Logan and everything was alright now. Sure there was still the trial against Travis, but Logan didn't need to be present for that so everything definitely turned out alright. And he couldn't wait to be with Logan again once he was done reuniting with his mother.

* * *

Later that evening when Logan had finished spending time with his mom and had given her a lift to the hotel she had booked a room in, he had returned to his apartment complex to find Kendall standing outside of it waiting for him. Parking his car in a space and getting out, he walked over to his lover and asked, "What's up?"

Kendall smiled down at him and held out his hand before asking, "Take a drive with me?"

Logan smiled in return, nodding as he took the blond's hand and allowed him to pull him to his car. Getting in the vehicle they buckled themselves in and Kendall cranked his car, pulling out of the parking lot and driving back into the street and into LA. As they drove, the couple talked, laughing at and with each other, all the while holding hands. Before long Kendall pulled into a parking space of a parking lot and turns his car off. He and Logan unbuckle themselves and get out of the car, Logan gasping as he realized where they were.

"The beach!" Logan gasped, a large grin on his face.

Kendall grinned and nodded before taking off his shoes and socks, Logan following his lead, and placed them in the car before shutting the doors and locking them, pocketing his keys. The two of them walked out onto the sand of the beach and down near the shore, walking along it as they held hands. The salty beach air washed over them in the gentle breeze, a comfortable silence surrounding them as the only sound being heard was the rolling of the waves of the ocean.

After a while they stopped and Logan asked, "What did you want to bring me out here for, Kendall? Not that I mind, because I don't, but I'm just curious."

"First, I want to know how you're doing now. After learning the truth as to why you're still stripping, the whole thing with Travis, and reuniting with your mom, how are you feeling?" Kendall asked.

Logan thought about it all for about two minutes, Kendall waiting patiently as he did so. Finally Logan smiled and looked up at his boyfriend before answering, "I feel relieved. I finally feel like I have a sense of peace about all this and that I can finally put it behind me and start new."

The blond smiled and hugged the brunette male to him as he replied, "And you can and will. You can finally start doing whatever it was that you wanted to do. You said you got accepted to the university out here; why don't you reapply?"

"I've been thinking about it; trust me, I have. My initial plan before all of this started was to become a doctor, like my mother. I know so many medical facts it's almost ridiculous that I don't have a medical degree." Kendall chuckled as Logan giggled before letting him continue. "But to tell you the truth, I'm not sure if I want to do that. I think…I think I want to become a counselor. I want to help people through and solve their problems. Even if they think I can't and just want someone to talk to that isn't close to them, I want to be that person. Do…do you think that sounds okay."

"I think that sounds great." Kendall pulled away slightly and cupped his lover's face. "And I know that whatever you choose to do, you'll be amazing at it."

Logan grinned and stood on his toes to press his lips against Kendall's in a sweet kiss. When they separated he said, "That was the first thing. What's the second?"

Kendall dropped his arms down to the brunette male's waist and placed his hands there before saying, "I've been thinking—and it isn't set in stone, so don't worry—about possibly moving out here to be with you."

Brown eyes widened in surprise before Logan asked, "You mean you'd leave Minnesota just to be with me?"

"I want to be wherever you are, Logan. I know it sounds corny, but if there is anything that I've ever been surer of in my life, it's that I love you more than anything and want to be with you forever. Sure, we may end up having our fair share of fights along the way, but I know we're both strong enough to get over them. But I just really want to be with you, Logan. I'll even transfer to a hockey team out here if I have to."

"But playing on and for the Minnesota Wilds has been your dream; you told me so. You can't give that up for me."

"I've played for the team for four years now, so my dream has come true and has happened. I'm not afraid to let it go now."

"Kendall, I can't ask you to do that for me. And I'm not afraid to do the long distance thing, but only if you're sure you can handle it. If not, then our relationship won't last." Logan gave a small chuckle. "Even so, I don't think I could let you go or allow anyone else into my heart but you."

The blond looked down at Logan with a loving smile before hugging him close saying, "Whatever happens, whether I fully decide to move out here or we continue to do long distance, I know we'll figure things out. So much has happened in the past few weeks, and in those weeks I fell in love with you. I adore you Logan, and not like your fans at the strip club do. I adore you so much more than that and I carry you in my heart. I love you Logan Mitchell, and I'm going to give you all the love you've needed and had been denied. You can't get rid of me even if you wanted."

Logan laughed and hugged Kendall in return saying, "And I don't want to. You're my forever, I just know it. I love you too, Kendall Knight."

The two of them pulled away and smiled at each other, their lips finding the other and they shared a passionate kiss. Kendall and Logan, hockey player and stripper, both in love with one another and determined to be together. Logan almost couldn't believe that he didn't think he could trust Kendall with his secrets or his heart, but he allowed himself to be vulnerable and Kendall not only proved that he could trust him with them, but proved that he would love him unconditionally. He didn't think he could have asked for anyone better. Kendall had stuck by Logan through his dilemma once he fully knew about it, knowing he could have run away. But the fact he didn't and told Logan that he was going to be with him no matter what proved to Logan that to Kendall, he was worth it, stripper and all. No, he couldn't have asked for anyone better. And if there had been, Logan didn't want them. All he wanted and needed was Kendall.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the end of Even Strippers Need Love. I hope you liked it. Until next time, SehunsBae37.**


End file.
